Father Figure
by Twigs
Summary: NOT SLASH! This story is a story that's about Harry's 6th year. Includes Father Figure Remus and HarryHermione later on. Please give it a chance. First few chaps are short but they're long after that!
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Okay guys, this is my first Remus=Father to Harry fic. So, please bare with me, as I discover this area of Harry Potter fanfics. Always remember to review and enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1 The Rescue  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"!!!! Harry Potter sat up in his bed on number 4 privet drive. Sweat was running down his forehead and his body was visably shaking. He looked around his room in horror. He had just woken up from yet another nightmare about the death of his godfather Sirius Black. He had been having nightmares like this all summer and each one had it's own horrors. This one particular one was one in which Sirius came out of the veil at the end and blamed Harry for his death. He ranted on about how he, Sirius would have done anything for Harry and what did Harry do in return, kill him. Harry already felt very guilty and completely responsible for his godfather's death, so these dreams didn't help.  
  
His relatives had padlocked his door and put bars on his windows again like in his 2nd year. The only difference was in addition to his bathroom breaks and his limited food through the food flap, he was let out every other day to write supervised letters to his friends and teachers. His Uncle Vernon would read their replies and tell him what to write. He wouldn't get food for 3 days if he didn't write it right. So in addition to this summer being so horrible, he was constantly assuring his friends that he was alright. Harry was convinced it didn't matter though, I mean, who would really care? Sirius cared, and now he's gone.  
  
Ron and Hermione, they might care but being his peers, they would never love him like Sirius did. Dumbledore cared, but Dumbledore cared in the same way his other teachers did, they cared to keep their 'savior' safe and in general cared for their students. Then his thoughts came to Professor Lupin. I mean, after all, wasn't he the only remaining Marauder? Stop being stupid Harry, Professor Lupin only likes you, he doesn't love you. Not like, Sir.he just couldn't keep thinking like that, it would only make him cry.  
  
"And you can't cry Harry, you don't possess that particular luxury" he told himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile in a small hut in the countryside..  
  
"Albus, he's not okay. Those letters are way too formal. Since when did he sign his letters to Hermione with sincerely?" Remus Lupin half shouted. "Those letters are obviously forced. They don't mention one thing about his dreams or how he's doing since Sirius died. Harry would be trying to convince us he's alright, he'd be denying that he's upset. These letters, and I quote, say 'I feel sad, but the Dursleys help'. Since when have the Dursleys helped?" he added.  
  
"I know that the letter's sound un-Harryish and fake, I agree that sending some order members over to look at the situation might help" Dumbledore replied. "Who else would be going besides me?" Remus asked.  
  
"How about Tonks and Moody" Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's good, 'cause tonks can create an allaby by changing her looks as needed" Remus brought up. "Maybe she could act as if she were a spokesperson, interested in giving his drills an award" he added.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea. If all is well, and Harry is fine than you will leave within the hour. If Harry is less than fine, you will bring him back here to stay with you, and contact me immediately, your house is very well hidden and few know about it. Also, because of the fact that everybody knows you're a werewolf, too many questions would be asked if you were seen out and about, limiting your order work. I'm assuming you won't mind having him?" Dumbledore asked in confirmation.  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't mind at all" Remus assured him.  
  
"Good, I have a feeling Harry might need a new fatherly figure now that Sirius is no longer with us" Dumbledore said sadly. "I will go summon Moody and Tonks for you, you will leave later this afternoon" he added.  
  
"Goodbye Albus, and thank you for listening to my concerns regarding Harry" Remus said.  
  
"Anytime Remus, anytime" Dumbledore said before apperating (sp?) out of the room to go find Moody and Tonks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back on Privet Drive.  
  
"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Tap, Tap, Tap" went the door. Vernon Dursley stood up from is lazy chair to answer the door, grumbling about solicitors. He opened the door and came face to face with a tall, lean women who looked to be about in her early 30's. She was in a black with blue stripes suit and she had long black hair that was up in a bun on the top of her head.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you? I'm not donating any money to charity" Vernon said. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not for charity. I'm from the National Association for Drills and I've heard that you run quite the drill company. I was interested in checking out your house and family to see if you might be a prize winner" Tonks said.  
  
"Oh, yes, I sell the top drills" Vernon said proudly. "Where would you like to start our tour"?  
  
"Actually, I'd like to interview you and your wife, as well as your son while my colleagues take a look at your beautiful home. Come forth guys" Tonks said, while waving Remus and Moody into the house.  
  
"Sure, that's great! Petunia! Dudley! Come here!" Vernon shouted. "Oh and a word of warning to you two. I have a very vicious dog padlocked into a room up there, and so, it might be in your best interest to just skip over that room" he added as Remus and Moody started up the stairs.  
  
"Sure thing sir!" Moody assured him halfheartedly. When they got to the top of the stairs Remus got into a run and sprinted up to the padlocked door. After Alohomoring all of the locks off one by one, he pulled open the door.  
There lying on the floor was a very sickly looking Harry. There was a small stench of urine throughout the room and some old soup cans in the corner. Harry himself was in torn up clothing and was on the floar moaning slightly. "Don't come near me Vernon, don't touch me" Harry pleaded as he heard footsteps coming near him.  
  
"Harry, it's me Remus and Moody, we've come to get you out of here" Remus said.  
  
"Okay" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Where is your trunk Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"In the cupboard under the stairs, along with my wand and all of my school stuff" Harry said. He then moaned again and rolled over.  
  
"Okay, look Moody, you go down and get Harry's trunk and school supplies. Also, tell Tonks and the Dursleys that we've taken Harry and he won't be back this summer, or hopefully, ever. I have to get Harry out of here and back with Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey" Remus said. He then picked up Harry and apparated to his house, with Harry in his arms.  
  
Okay guys, that's just the start but it will also be end if you don't REVIEW!!! So, basically REVIEW!!! Thank-you. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, feel free to e-mail me at twigs4us@adelphia.net with any comments, questions or concerns regarding my story.  
  
Love,  
  
Twigs 


	2. Physical Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed (see under story) and I tried to make this segment a little bit longer. Please understand that I'm a high school student who puts studies first, so understand if I don't update everyday and bear with me, we're in this together. I love you all, so much! You're my readers, please take time to review at the end. Oh, and enjoy!  
  
~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 2 Call Me Remus  
  
When Remus arrived in his house he immediately set Harry down on the couch and ran over to the fire. He threw some calling powder into the fire and 'called' Albus Dumbledore. Albus's head appeared in the fire. "Albus, you must come at once. Harry's in a really bad shape so bring Poppy with you. Moody and Tonks stayed to get Harry's stuff and notify the Dursley's of his departure" Remus explained.  
  
"I will come at once, as soon as I fetch Poppy" Albus said, before disappearing. Remus ran frantically back to the couch where Harry lie, passed out. He took one look at the young wizards face and felt guilty for not coming sooner. No time to feel guilty now though, was there. He decided he should write to Molly and Arthur. The letter was short and to the point. It read:  
  
Dear Molly and Arthur,  
  
I'm afraid I'm writing with bad news. Albus and I decided that Harry's letters weren't very Harryish and that there might be something wrong. When I got there today he was in a wretched state. Poppy and Albus will be over soon. I think it best if you guys don't come, but I'll call you as soon as we have any news. I know how much you care for that boy and I have a feeling that he'll be alright.  
  
Best,  
  
Remus  
  
'That will have to do', Remus thought. Than he sent it off with his owl Freddy. He heard a stirring on the couch and immediately ran over to see what Harry was up to. Harry was lying there with his eyes open, examining his surroundings with a sense of fear. Where was he?  
  
"Hey kiddo, I see that you're up" Remus said, ruffling his hair affectionately. He winced. Wonder what that's all about?  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked. Before Remus could answer there was a big pop and across the room stood Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomphrey.  
  
"You are at Remus's house" Dumbledore said, answering Harry's question. "I have brought Madame Pomphrey with me, she is going to inspect you"  
  
Dumbledore said, while looking Harry over.  
  
"Albus, I'm going to need to ask you and Remus to leave while I examine Mr. Potter" Poppy said. Dumbledore shook his head in consent but Remus wasn't so easy to convince.  
  
"May I stay Poppy? I won't disturb you, I'll just observe, I promise" Remus asked. Poppy looked Dumbledore and than just shook her head in consent as Albus left the room.  
  
"You will notify me of his status when the check-up is over I suspect" Dumbledore confirmed as he left.  
  
"Of course" Poppy assured him. Poppy than walked over to Harry who was still lying awake on the couch.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if you stood up Harry, do you think you're in the condition to be able to do that?" Poppy asked gently while smiling down at him. Harry stood up from the couch and looked at the nurse expectantly.  
  
"Do you think you could take off your clothes Harry?" Poppy asked gently. "I have to give you a full body exam" she explained, after Harry looked at her incredibly. Harry looked a little uncertain and very embarrassed as he sat down and took off his shoes and socks. He then went on to remove his shirt. Right as he was reaching for his pant button Poppy interrupted him with:  
  
"Oh Harry, you can leave your boxers on" Poppy assured him. Harry looked a little relieved and than slipped off his trousers. Remus in the mean time had been staring at Harry's back, which had huge whelch marks on it. He could only imagine how those got there, though he hoped he was wrong. He then snapped back to reality and watched as Poppy probed, felt and scanned Harry with her hands and her wand. All of a sudden Poppy's face dropped a few shades and she shook her head dramatically.  
  
"What happened Poppy?" Remus asked, with panic in his voice.  
  
"Hold on" Poppy said as she walked into the room Dumbledore was in.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In the Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Albus, I'm afraid that some very serious things have been called to my attention" Poppy said. "Stuff that I'm not legally aloud to tell Remus without your permission sir" she added. Albus knew this must be serious but he also knew that if Remus was going to become the next Sirius, he needed to know.  
  
"You may tell him everything about Harry's health from now on Poppy" Albus responded calmly. Poppy looked at him in a mix of disbelief and sorrow, but than just walked into the other room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked again. While she was gone, he had just looked at Harry but he looked as clueless as him, mask or not.  
  
"There are a number of things that have come to my attention Remus, none of them very pleasant" Poppy said quietly, to prevent Harry from hearing. "Along with a little bit of internal bleeding and outer cuts, which I can cure easily enough, I have also found mass amounts of foreign semen in Harry's blood stream. I can only guess that whatever homosexual sex occurred, it was not consensual.  
  
Although all of his physical deformities can be cured easily enough, I'm genuinely concerned for his mental health, as I think that all of this must have had an effect on him. I will patch him up to the best of my abilities and than turn him over to you and Albus, if that's alright" Poppy said matter of factly. Remus just stared blankly into space, before nodding in reply. Poppy than got to work casting healing spells on her patient. Albus than walked into the room and spoke to Remus:  
  
"I'm expecting you to take care of Harry once Poppy and I leave" Albus said. "He's lost both Sirius and James, so I hope you're ready to become a fatherly figure in this boy's life" he added.  
  
"I'm prepared to be anything and everything that Harry needs me to be" Remus replied, feeling an immense wave of strength run through him.  
  
"Of course, of course, I know you love Harry dearly" Albus said. "Are we done Poppy?" Albus said turning to the nurse, who had walked away from her patient. She nodded her head in consent and Albus and her disapperated (sp?) from the room. Remus walked up to Harry who was lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling, still unclothed.  
  
"Hey pal, why don't we get your clothes back on and than we can talk about all of this" Remus said gently.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed (Kangaroo, Englishgirl, Moongirl, brokenhalos and Hawkeye10). I didn't mean to leave you at a cliffhanger ( though I don't promise never to do that), it just seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try to have the next chapter up by this weekend, probably late Friday. I'll update my other fic than as well. Thanks all of you and REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! DID I MENTION, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Call Me Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
You can kill me for not updating, but I got a beta (not that that's why it took so long, she had it back to me like a week ago). Blame my math teacher, if blame is to be set on others besides me. Stupid hour long assignments! Half of the next chapter is done though too, I'll finish it up tonight and have it up by tomorrow probably. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 Call Me Remus  
  
Harry fell asleep soon after Albus had left that evening, giving me plenty of time to think about everything that had happened and that's exactly what I did as I set up his bedroom upstairs. I didn't quite know how I was going to confront Harry about all this. As it turns out, I didn't have as much thinking time as I thought...  
  
"Ahhh!!! No Vernon, no! Please, I'm your nephew! Please, have mercy! Dudley, no!" Harry screamed from upstairs, where I had placed him on my bed. I ran up the stairs almost as if my life depended on it. This was Harry, and he needed me. I would of fought packs of ravenous wolves to get to my young charge at that moment. I approached the door, opened it and entered the room cautiously. I looked over at Harry who had sat up straight in his bed and had sweat rolling down his forehead. A look of complete and utter terror was visible in his face. I walked towards him and sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"Harry what happened?" I asked with concern evident on my face. He looked at me and than turned away, tears rolling down his face, mixing with the sweat. I could tell that he didn't want me to see him cry.  
  
"Harry, I want to help you, you need to tell me what has happened" I said, turning his face towards mine and looking deep into his emerald eyes. My father always told me that if you want someone's trust you must first look directly into their eyes and not blink once for a noticeable while.  
  
"I.I can't Professor Lupin" Harry replied. He then burst into a fit of sobs and dug his head into my robes. We stayed like this for quite a while. He nuzzled in farther into my robes and I placed one arm around his trembling body while using the other to stroke his hair affectionately.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay now. Never again will you live with those monsters, I promise" I said into his ear as he cried. His sobs started to slow down a bit and he started sniffling a bit. Than he looked up at me, and our eyes connected once again.  
  
"Really? You promise?" Harry asked incredulously. I nodded. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back. Than he suddenly frowned again.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as soon as I saw the huge frown.  
  
"Well, I'm not looking forward to telling you about everything" Harry said. "I know I have to, but it's a little awkward" he than admitted. I smiled down at him again.  
  
"Well, you can start at wherever you want and go through to the end. If there are any gaps, or things I don't understand, you can fill me in. Don't worry, I'm here to support you through this and everything else from now on" I said. Harry gave a nod of appreciation and took a deep breath, as he launched into his story.  
  
"I don't really know where to start. Ever since before I can remember the Dursleys have been abusing me in some way or another. I spent the first 10 years of my life sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs and I was never given any affection, or praise, like their precious Dudley" Harry started, saying the word precious with anger that I think surprised even him. "Starting when they found out I was a wizard they've given the occasional push or shove, maybe a slap on the face when they thought I deserved it: nothing that I couldn't handle though. Ever since you guys threatened me at the station though, they had been much worse. Vernon whipped me with a belt, causing big welts on my back and Petunia would push me down the stairs. Now, it didn't even seem like I had to have done something wrong to get a 'punishment'. It seemed like all I had to do was simply be there and that was enough" he shuddered. "Sometimes...they.even." he started.  
  
He then seemed to think better of it though, as his face went completely white and he ran from the room. I waited a few seconds, absorbing everything that had seeped in. Then I came to my senses and chased after him. I found him on the couch, crying again. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, because my instincts told me he needed support, not comfort.  
  
"What Harry? What else did they do?" I asked gently. He just looked at me and than spoke earnestly.  
  
"I don't think I can tell you, I don't think I can tell anyone" Harry said, with his eyes straight into his lap. I took his head in my hands.  
  
"Harry, no look at me" I said as he tried to look down again. "You have shown me that you are a very courageous man, by telling me what you have so far. But in order for me to help you, I need to know what you've been through. You can tell me anything Harry, I'm not here to judge you".  
  
"No, everything that I've said so far is stuff that you can go report to Dumbledore, but the other thing.oh.I don't know, it's very personal" Harry said.  
  
"I promise Harry that whatever you tell me will never leave the walls of this house, as long as you don't want it too. All of your physical injuries have been healed. I'm not reporting to Dumbledore anything more than you want me too. He doesn't NEED to know anything" I reassured him.  
  
"Fine, but never, and I mean never tell anyone else" Harry said. "Well, sometimes, when Vernon and Dudley were drunk they'd come in and rape me" he added quietly, with earnest tears rolling down his face once again. "There is nothing like being forced to have sexual intercourse ,anal or otherwise. It's a feeling of utter shame and embarrassment, followed by fear and anger. There's really no true to God way to describe it" Harry sniffled, as he uttered the last few words. I looked at him.  
  
"Poppy found traces of foreign semen in your bloodstream and that would explain that" I said quietly. "Harry I am very sorry for what you had to go through, but it's late and I think we could both use some sleep. I want you to remember that none of this is your fault, you did nothing to deserve it, any of it. You know you can come talk to me about whatever, whenever right?" I confirmed with him.  
  
"Right Professor Lupin, goodnight. Oh, and thanks, what you did tonight means a lot to me." Harry said earnestly.  
  
"Good-night Harry, I love you" I said.  
  
"I love you too Professor Lupin" he said, as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom I had set up for him.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, I'm not your professor anymore, call me Moony or call me Remus" I said. He smiled and nodded as he reached the top of the stairs and turned right into his room. I smiled and headed up to bed myself, thinking of what the days ahead would hold.  
  
Okay guys, that was really long! I did it all in just 2 sittings too. Wow, I'm good! Jking, jking, I'm not one to toot my own horn. But you guys can, or you can just tell me what you honestly think. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! You see, reviews make me happy and a happy writer is a faster writer. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters and a special thanks to Kangaroo for all her support and for being my Betta. Chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow night if all goes well. I'm swamped with work, but I'll try my hardest. Remember that a happy author is a frequent author, and reviews make me happy. Thanks!  
  
luv and gratitude,  
  
Twigs 


	4. Letters and Owls

Chapter 4 Letters and OWLS  
  
The sun seeped into the open window in Remus's kitchen. The kitchen basked in the rays of early morning. That was how I saw it as when I entered it 20 minutes later. I had always been an early riser, never needing that much sleep. I put on some hot water for tea and started taking out bowls and other kitchenware for breakfast. I wanted Harry's first conscious morning at this house to be very memorable, and that, of course, meant that a large breakfast was to be prepared. I didn't really know what Harry liked, so I figured I'd just go ahead and make everything. I had just started peeling the potatoes for hashbrowns when I began thinking about the previous night. I was really glad that Harry had decided to give me his trust; as long as I handled this trust very carefully I was sure that it would benefit me in the future. Now that Harry had lost Sirius, it was very important that he have a positive male figure in his life. I was prepared to be this figure. Just as I was starting to think of everything that that might include he heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned my head towards the door and saw Harry, still in his pajamas, walking through to the kitchen.   
  
"I just followed my nose" Harry explained as he sat down at the kitchen table. He looked quite pleased at the effort I was putting out on breakfast. "This is all really too much" he added as he looked at the eggs, hash-browns and bacon already on the plate and the blueberry pancakes on the skillet, being flipped.  
  
"Nah, it was my pleasure," I said. "Besides, nothing is too good for your welcoming breakfast". Harry looked at me and smiled. The happiness he was expressing in my company made me as happy as he. Just then 3 owls swooped into the kitchen. One swooped over to Harry, one to me and one just sat on the table and held out it's foot. Harry looked down at his letter and opened it. It was from Hogwarts, I could see that much from the seal on it. When he broke the seal 3 letters toppled out. He picked up the first one, and I could tell by the look on his face that these were his OWL results. I looked at his reaction as he read them, a frown had set upon his face.  
  
"How'd you do Harry?" I asked bravely.   
  
"Well, why don't you take a look for yourself" Harry said as he handed me the paper. It read:  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination: Pass  
  
Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations (events of that night were taken into account and you were graded on a curve).  
  
"Harry, those results are fantastic, why are you so down about them?" I asked, with a curiosity in my voice.  
  
"I didn't get an Outstanding in Potions. I needed to get an outstanding in Potions, or I can't become an Auror. Professor Snape doesn't allow people into his Newts class that didn't get an Outstanding on their Potions Owl." Harry said, with disappointment evident in his voice. I looked down at the table, thinking if there was anything I could do to get him into that class. I saw another letter lying on the table, that had- in addition to a finely typed letter- a little note scrawled onto the bottom in McGonagall's handwriting.   
  
"Harry, why don't you read the note from McGonagall?" I asked, hoping it would bear good news. Harry started reading it allowed:  
  
Dear Mr.Potter,  
  
We were very pleased with your OWL results. There are many professions that you could consider at this point. We know that you were considering Auror, and since we are of the belief that you could handle the harder Potions class.we are going to let you enter it, despite your OWL result. Other classes that would prepare you for a profession as an auror are:  
  
Newts Level Charms  
  
Newts Level Transfiguration  
  
Newts Level Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Newts Level Herbology  
  
Magical Healing  
  
Dueling for Experts  
  
That is a very full schedule, and so, unless you have any complaints, you are going to have to drop Astronomy, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. However, if you wish for a change in careers to lighten your load, you may contact us via owl before the date of August 20th. If you would just like to confirm your classes and head on the road to becoming an Auror, let us know in reply by simply stating your name and the words "Keep Classes The Same" via owl before the date of August 20th. We thank you for your time and will see you on September 1st at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Owls/Newts Review Board  
  
Harry was smiling broadly by the time he had finished the letter. Than he went on to read the message in chicken scratch at the bottom.   
  
Harry-  
  
In addition to the required courses, you will also be taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore. Also, please note that your lifetime ban on Quidditch has been lifted and I have appointed you captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I hope that with all your other responsibilities you will still be able to lead us to victory Potter.if it ever becomes too much, let me know and we can appoint another individual.   
  
Warmest Regards,  
  
M. McGonagall  
  
Now Harry was smiling more largely than ever.   
  
"That's great Harry, so much good news" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder what healing has to do with becoming an Auror?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Well, Aurors are in battle a lot and in order to be able to help your friend if he or she is ever injured, you need to know some basic healing. Professional Healers like Madam Pomphrey or the people working it St.Mungos have to take many more healing classes than that one though. You'll have a lot of potential nurses and doctors in your class.but that's not all. You'd be surprised some of the professions that require you to take a basic healing class," I told him. Harry just nodded. He picked up the other note two notes that lie on the table. One of them was his yearly list of supplies and books to be bought from Diagon Alley and one of them was a letter from the headmaster. He read this one aloud:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I fear that after the events of last year you may not hold me in the highest esteems. I only hope you can forgive me for not telling you about the prophesy. It was your right to know, and I should have told you. However, never doubt that I do care for you. If I didn't, I would have told you the prophecy years ago. I just hope that, despite what has happened, you still feel as though I am one you can confide in. I would never want to lose your trust Harry, it is something that I find of the utmost importance. Whatever your personal opinion of me may be right now, I am one of the only people that can help you. I am ready to prepare you for the battle that lies ahead. However, I can only help you if you're ready to trust me. That is why I must ask you to put your confidence in me. You must tell me about things regarding your scar and your dreams. Anything else that you choose to share with me, will probably only help us in the long run. We're in this together Harry and I just hope that you will welcome me back into your life, for I would so readily embrace that invitation.  
  
Warmest Regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I looked at Harry waiting for his reaction.  
  
  
  
"So, Harry, are you welling to forgive Professor Dumbledore?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, I think so. It's going to take a while, and it will all be very gradual but I'm ready to start the process," Harry said.   
  
I smiled. I looked at the letter that had come to me. I felt foolish for neglecting it. I opened it up, it was from the Weasleys. He had almost forgotten that 2 days ago he had written them telling them that Harry was in critical condition. This letter was sent to make sure that Harry was recovering well. I felt bad that I hadn't informed them of Harry's recovery sooner. They loved Harry and they had the right to know he was okay. The letter also said that if Harry was okay, both of them were invited to dinner that following night.   
  
"Are you up to going to the Weasleys' for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked Harry, as he stood looking over his supplies list.   
  
"Yeah, sure, I'd love to see Ron and Ginny again. Do you think they'll be mad at me?" Harry asked worriedly.   
  
"Why would they be mad at you?" I asked.  
  
"I dragged them to the department of mysteries and almost lost them their lives" Harry responded.  
  
"Harry, you didn't drag them anywhere. They came on their own free will. They loved you and so they followed you. All 5 of them love you, and that's why they followed you. It's important that you understand that," I assured him. He gave me a genuine smile and returned to his letter. I wrote back to the Weasleys' telling them that we'd see them at 6:30 that evening. Finally I turned to the third owl who was still sitting on the table. This owl hadn't seemed to care who took the letter off so I walked up to it and removed the letter. My face went pale as I read the name at the bottom of the letter. I didn't want to let Harry see this letter, but it was too late, Harry was already looking at me curiously.   
  
"What is it Remus? Who's that letter from?" Harry asked, walking towards me. I knew I couldn't hide it from him.   
  
"Harry, this letter is from Sirius, and the other sheet of paper is his will" I said hesitantly.I didn't know how Harry would take it. Harry's face went a little pale and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He looked away from me as tears started to role down his cheeks.   
  
"I just miss him so much," Harry explained. I looked at him with a look of sympathy.   
  
"I know, so do I," I assured him. "I know that we've never really talked about his death, but you know that that discussion isn't off limits, right?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Harry said. "Let's take a look at those papers now, shall we?" Harry said, with a bit of smile lighting up his tear stricken face. I smiled back at him and we opened the papers together.   
  
Ha! I am so sorry to leave you here, but my wrists are getting tired and I've decided this thing is long enough. Next chapter will have what's in Sirius's letter and will, as well as a trip to the Weasleys and some unexpected news for Ron. Why don't you just REVIEW!!! So I can get the next chapter up sooner. I love you all and again thanks to my beta Kangaroo, for all her support and for editing my rough drafts. She re- writes my awkward sentences, humors me with her british-ness and is just a really big help all around. She's awesome!!! Until next time..REVIEW!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Twigs 


	5. The Joys of Having a Best Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Note- Sorry for the absence of a disclaimer last chapter, don't sue me!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 5 The Joys of Having a Best Mate  
  
The seconds seemed like eternity as I waited for Harry to unfold the papers and hand me one. Instead he just began reading the letter aloud.   
  
Dear Harry and Remus,  
  
If you are reading this letter, than I am no longer with you. I left it with Albus, and told him to send it shortly after the one month anniversary of my death. I can only send you my apologies for getting myself killed. I know that, Harry in particular, is going to be having a really tough time after my death. I only can hope that you two will be together upon reading this and that you are taking care of each other the best you can.  
  
  
  
I have attached my will, you two can read it and than make sure the Goblins perform the proper transactions. Most of the money and heirlooms go to you guys anyways. I hope that the youngsters will use my inheritance to reach for their goals, goodness knows I hope that for all of you. That you acquire happiness in your life, despite the situation you were forced to grow up in.   
  
Please know that I am with you guys in whatever you do. I'll give Lily and James your love and I hope that we see each other again.just not for a VERY long time. Be careful, stay alert and don't forget to live. I loved you both immensely. Harry was like my son, and Remus, you were like my brother. May the best be with you now and forever.  
  
Love,  
  
Padfoot  
  
Tears welled up in both of our eyes and we just sat their for a few moments enjoying the presence that Sirius had in the room at that moment. It was truly magical (no pun intended). Then I picked up the will. I was shocked to see how much gold he actually had. The writing on the parchment was arranged in two neat columns, names and the inheritance of that person. It read as followed:  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley- 1000 galleons  
  
Ronald Weasley-100 galleons  
  
Fred Weasley- 100 galleons  
  
George Weasley- 100 galleons  
  
Ginny Weasley- 100 galleons  
  
Charlie Weasley- 100 galleons  
  
Bill Weasley- 100 galleons  
  
Hermione Granger- 100 galleons  
  
Nymphadora Tonks- 100 galleons  
  
Alastor Moody- 100 galleons  
  
Mundungus Fletcher- 100 galleons  
  
Remus Lupin- 3000 galleons, plus ownership of Number 4 Grimmauld Place, custody of Harry Potter and a selected box of my family's jewels and other things that is marked 'for Remus'.  
  
Harry Potter- 5000 galleons, plus an assortment of Marauder collections to be found in a box with the rest of my family jewels marked 'for Harry'.   
  
I give my consent for Remus Lupin to trigger all rewards to go into place. That is all.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
  
I looked a little bit baffled. His will did give me quite a bit of money but I was surprised how precise it was. I smiled at the fact that he would give the Weasleys quite a bit of money, they needed it. If they wouldn't take it from people who were alive, they really had no choice to take it from a dead man. The children would hopefully use the money just as he asked, to jumpstart their careers, to give them a leg up. He knew, that at the very least, Hermione would fulfil this request.  
  
Harry still had tear-stained eyes but he also had a smile upon his face. I could tell that he was happy that his friends would get some of the money as well. He turned to me.  
  
"When can we go to the bank to trigger the will?" Harry asked.   
  
"Why not today? We're not doing anything else, and than we can tell the Weasleys about it when we dine at their house tonight," I replied.   
  
"Okay, that would be great. I'll go get dressed" Harry said. Then he scampered up the stairs and into his room. He looked happy, and I was glad. He deserved to be happy. I walked up the stairs to get dressed myself.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we arrived at Gringotts we walked up to the Goblins desk.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Remus Lupin and I'm here to activate the late Sirius Black's will," I said.  
  
"One moment please." the goblin said. He then walked up to what looked like the head goblin and whispered something into his ear. The head goblin nodded his head and walked towards us.  
  
"Right this way Mr.Lupin." he said, Harry followed in tow. The goblin led us onto the big carts and we zoomed down into the underground tunnels. Finally, we stopped in front of a particularly odd looking vault. The goblin stepped out of the car and indicated for me to do the same thing. He put out a hand to stop Harry from exiting the cart.   
  
"Please press your hand against this plate on the wall to have the will activated. Keep in mind that if you are not actually Remus Lupin there will be dire consequences." the goblin stated. I pressed my hand against the hand shape on the wall. It turned red and disappeared.  
  
"Sirius Black's will has now been activated. All of his possessions will be transported to the appropriate vaults. Please allow 24 hours for this transaction to take place." the goblin said curtly as he climbed back into the cart. I climbed in after him and the cart starting zooming upward to higher grounds. I held on tight to avoid motion sickness. After we reached the surface and climbed out of the cart the goblin turned to us.   
  
"If that's all we can do for you today I'll just be on my way" he said. I nodded and he walked back to the desk of his fellow goblins.   
  
"Why don't we go grab an ice cream before we head back home?" I asked Harry. He nodded and we started in the direction of the ice cream place. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice that something was definitely on Harry's mind. I decided to ask him about it when we sat down. I looked up to see that we were just mere feet away from Florean's now.   
  
"Why don't you go grab us a table while I order. What do you want?" I asked Harry.   
  
"Double mint chip, but I don't have any money on me at the moment." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry about the money, it's on me.you just grab us a table." I said. He gave me a weak smile and sat down at one of the nearest tables.once again he looked like he was in extreme thought. I turned to the lady at the counter and ordered the ice cream. She scooped it and than handed it me. I, ice cream in hands, walked towards the table and set Harry's ice cream in front of him.   
  
"Sickle for your thoughts." I said as I sat down across from him. He just shrugged.   
  
"Harry, please tell me what's on your mind." I pleaded with him.   
  
"I don't really even know myself. I'm trying to work through something in my head" he responded.  
  
"Well maybe I can help you sort it out." I suggested. He looked at me skeptically.   
  
"Maybe" he said. He than paused for a while, looking at me. "I've been thinking about how I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. I really want to tell them, they're my best friends and we don't have secrets but I don't know if I'm allowed to, let alone how I'm going to!" Harry said. "I was thinking that maybe I could tell Ron tonight and then tell Hermione later so that I don't have to tell them both at the same time".   
  
"Well to ease your mind about the first question, you are allowed to tell them.   
  
Dumbledore suspected that this might come up and he's given you permission to tell Ron and Hermione but anyone else you have to check with him." I said. "Dumbledore suspects that Ron might tell his parents and that's okay but you must stress that he's to tell nobody else".  
  
"Okay, but you still didn't answer my second concern." Harry said.   
  
"That's because that's something you have to work through by yourself Harry. You know those two better than I do. Display the information in a way that you feel comfortable with and that you think they'll respond well. Sometimes it's not easy to confide in our friends, but afterwards you usually feel a whole lot better. Get him into a quiet area with just the two of you and than set him up for what you're going to tell him. Don't just drop a bombshell on him, because that will add to the stress of the whole situation" I advised. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks Remus." he said.  
  
"Anytime Harry, anytime." I said as we got up to throw away our empty containers.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night as we got ready to go to the Weasley's, I could sense Harry's nervousness. I also knew however that Ron was his best friend and he'd feel much better once he wasn't keeping any secrets from him. Finally we were both ready.  
  
"Here, Harry you go first." I said. He walked into the fireplace, threw down the flow powder and screamed 'the Burrow'. I walked into the fireplace and did the same.  
  
*Harry's point of view*  
  
When I walked out of the grate, I was immediately grabbed and engulfed into a famous Weasley hug.  
  
"My goodness Harry, it is so good to see you!" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Mum, you best let go of him before you suffocate him." Ron said from behind her. I looked at Ron and his big smiling face and smiled back at him.   
  
"Hey Ron it's good to see you." I said, giving him a hug. "I have something kind of important that I need to tell you later on, so maybe we could go up to your room at some point" I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered back.  
  
  
  
"We'll talk later." I said, as we broke apart. He nodded, just as Ginny walked up to give me a hug. I hugged her back. Ginny was cool and everything, but she just wasn't anything like Hermione- wait what am I saying.Hermione is just a friend. Ginny is just like my sister, and so is Hermione. I shrugged off my thoughts and just gave Gin a smile before she retreated.  
  
"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I'm doing a lot better.thank-you for asking." I replied. Ginny smiled. In that way Ginny wasn't anything like Ron or Hermione, they'd know I was lying, she didn't.   
  
"Well, dinners not going to be for another hour or so and I need to talk to Remus, so why don't you three go upstairs and entertain yourselves?" Mrs Weasley said. As we were walking up the stairs, Ron spoke to Ginny.  
  
"Look, I haven't seen Harry all summer and we have some stuff to discuss in private, would you mind going to your room and writing a letter or something until dinner?" Ron asked his sister. She shook her head and walked into her room. We continued up the stairs to Ron's room in silence. He opened the door and we both walked in- I shut the door behind me. I sat down in a chair, while he sat on his bed.  
  
"So, what's up mate?" he asked. I just grimaced a little at his attempt to make this conversation casual.   
  
"Look, you're my best mate Ron, right?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course Harry, always. What's the matter?" Ron asked, concern etched into his voice. "Well, there's something about the end of the last year that I haven't told either you or Hermione" I said. He nodded, as if encouraging me on. "Somebody had heard that prophecy before it was destroyed. That person was Dumbledore and at the end of last year he revealed to me what it contained," I said, looking away. Tears were starting to trickle down my cheek.   
  
"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked, as he walked over to me. I stayed silent. "Come on, I'm your best mate, you can tell me anything."   
  
"I know, it's just hard. I never thought that I'd get this emotional. Before I tell you what it said, you must promise not to tell anyone, not even Hermione. I haven't told her yet and I'd prefer that we told her together, not just you." I said.  
  
"Of course, I would never repeat anything you told me to keep secret." Ron assured me.   
  
"Okay, well basically the prophecy said that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort, that in the end I am the only one who can kill him. It's all up to me, the whole fate of the wizarding world as we know it lies on the shoulders of me." I said. I know I was full out crying. The whole weight of what I had just said came crashing down on my shoulders and for the first time since I heard it, I fully bared the burden that was given to me unwillingly. Ron patted the bed next to him, urging me to sit down over there.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed that you have to see me like this," I stated. He shook his head.  
  
"That's okay, if anyone deserves the right to cry it's you. Besides if you can't cry in front of your best mate, who can you cry in front of? Save all your masculinity for everyone else, because frankly I don't give a shit. You're my best friend and you're aloud to be yourself around me- whatever that self may be. There's a war in front of us and I have a feeling that we'll all be painfully involved in that war. We need to be able to latch onto our friends. I want you to know that you can always come to me. I know that I'm not all serious all the time like Hermione but that doesn't mean that I'm not welling to be there to support you and care for you 24/7. A best mate is an important person in a guy's life and you can always tell if you have one when you have another person with whom you can discuss everything- that means everything from girls and quidditch to life and death. Don't hesitate to call on me mate, 'cause I'm always here and I'm always welling to support you." Ron said, with emotion evident in his voice.  
  
"Wow, Ron, that was amazing. Thanks, it all means so much to me. You're an incredible best mate, I wouldn't want anybody else. Please know that I'll be there for you too, anytime, anywhere," I said. I than gave him a quick hug.   
  
"DINNER!!!!" Mrs Weasley called from downstairs. "Well I guess we'd better wash our faces, wouldn't want anyone to know we were up here crying or anything.you know, 'being emotional'" I said. "Yeah, we'd better, wouldn't want anyone to know the truth." Ron replied. We smiled at each other, before going downstairs to wash up for supper. Everything went smoothly and I don't think a single soul knew about what happened besides Ron and me. The joys of having a best mate.  
  
Don't worry this isn't going to turn into slash. I always thought that Ron had a more sensitive side to him, so now that the story's getting more serious, I'm going to make Ron more mature too. He'll still be funny and Ron-ish, just not completely 100% jokester. After all, Harry needs a best mate. What with his blossoming feelings for Hermione and all. Yes, a bit sharp those who caught the first hint of a H/H romance. It will come up again in future chapters. That's all I'm saying, don't badger the author (or the beta, even if I don't know what will happen) for more.  
  
Next chapter's Diagon Alley, meeting up with Hermione and looking at the stuff Sirius put in the vault for Harry. So, review, because quite frankly they make me happy. Between analytical papers and geometry I'm more tempted to write if I think people are reviewing. I make time, so to speak. I love you all and again- best regards to my beta-er. I just love the way she butchers (Hey!) up my baby for you guys to enjoy. She's great.so yeah! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! If you haven't figured it out the parenthesis are stuff my beta adds in when she sees my chapter in it's entirety (including authors note). When asking my lovely Beta if she had anything else to tell you, she simple stated: (If you flame twigs you deal with me!). Really- and after the good reputation I gave you! Gotta go ruin it for yourself- tsk, tsk, tsk.  
  
In all seriousness- I think flaming are stupid. If you're not going to be constructive, what's the point? Constructive criticism is fine, but flaming's just plain stupid. And if you FWAC (flame without a cause) I'll set kanga loose on you. Hehe!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Twigs  
  
P.S.- Kangaroo's an author too. You can find some of her stories by clicking 'find' and clicking in kangaroo. You should check them out, they're really quite good! And I'm not just saying that 'cause she's my beta. If any of you write stories, let me know in your review and as long as their not Sirius/Remus slash (which I have yet to find a good one) than I'll check it out!  
  
P.P.S- If you guys ever want to say something like a predictment that you don't want to leave in a review, feel free to e-mail me at twigs4us@adelphia.net, I will respond and I don't bite-promise! 


	6. Love and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
  
  
Warning- the following chapter does contain some sexual material, and therefore I must stress the rating. If you're under 13, ( Although my betta dissagress with her coment: They've gotta learn somehow) you may want to consider skipping down to the third group of ~ ~ ~. You won't miss much, I promise.  
  
Okay, well Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was still thinking about my meeting with Ron when Remus and I left their house that night. We had made arrangements to meet up with the Weasleys and Hermione at Diagon Alley the next day. Ron, Hermione and Ginny would than go back to the Burrow for the remaining night. They had invited me too but I wanted to spend some more time with Remus before school started.   
  
"We're here Harry," Remus said when we got back to the cottage that I called home. I stepped through the door exhausted and started to head up the stairs.  
  
"So Harry, I'm assuming that all went well with Ron?" Remus said.   
  
"Yeah, I'm really lucky to have him for a best mate." I said. Remus smiled at me and than I continued my way up to room. Upon reaching my room I pulled off of my clothes and slipped into my pyjamas of an old shirt and some boxers. Collapsing on my bed, I fell instantly into a deep slumber. It was deep but it wasn't uninterrupted. Instead of my usual nightmares, my dreams that night were filled with my bushy haired friend.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Harry's Dream ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said, walking towards Harry with her curls tumbling down her shoulders. She walked up to Harry and winked, before sitting down on his lap with a flirtatious smile on her face. Harry could literally feel his body melting for her. Her smile just made him go weak at the knees. She just started planting butterfly kisses on his check and kissing his neck. Just as she was going to plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I shot straight up in bed. I looked down at my boxers and the area surrounded them and realized that they were drenched. That was easily the best dream I had ever had. I remembered what Sirius had told me in a letter he sent me around my 14th birthday. He had explained what all of this meant, it was called a 'wet dream' or something. I couldn't believe that I was falling for Hermione, and yet I was. I again looked down at the mess I had created. I wasn't allowed to use magic to clean it up and yet I was mortified at the idea of Remus seeing it. I got up out of bed, throwing my covers over the spot and ran to my bathroom to take a cold shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my bedroom. Sitting on the edge of my bed was the last person in the world that I would EVER want to see at this moment, Remus. The sheets were still covering the spot on my bed, maybe there was hope that he didn't know. I decided that I would just act cool.   
  
"Hey Remus. I was just up taking a shower." I explained as casually as I could at the moment.   
  
"Don't worry Harry. You don't have to trick me, I already know." Remus said, while flashing me a knowing smile. "I heard the shower and so I got out of bed to make sure you were alright. On my way to your room I realized what must have happened. You're not the only one who has the urge to take cold showers after certain 'dreams' so to speak."  
  
I felt just mortified as my face heated up in embarrassment.  
  
"There's really no need to be embarrassed Harry. What you felt here tonight, was a very natural occurrence. In fact it would disturb me very much if something like this never happened to you." Remus said, much in the way a health teacher talks during sex education- professional yet caring. "You see what you had tonight Harry was called.".  
  
"Remus, please spare me. Sirius already gave me that talk and I really don't need to hear it twice!" I told Remus. He smiled at me.  
  
"Oh, so old Padfoot beat me to the altar on that one. In any case, I want you to know that if you have any questions feel free to voice them now." Remus said.  
  
"It's really okay Remus. Like I said Sirius got really in depth on all that stuff and I really have no questions." I said.  
  
"Jeez, before I know it I'll be sending you a vile of birth control potion and telling you about safe sex! So, who's the lucky girl?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um.yeah about that..it was kinda well yeah.it was ermony" I said, saying the last word very fast and muffled.  
  
"Didn't quite catch that last word Harry." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Hermione. my dream was about Hermione." I stated very clearly and than realized what I had said, and blushed furiously.   
  
"Oh, so you're falling for your bushy haired friend. Well, all successful couples are also friends so you guys already have an advantage." Remus kidded. "Well, if that's all maybe we should both go back to sleep, remember that we both have to be up early for Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. I put a cleaning spell on your bed and remember Harry that if you think of any questions later."  
  
"I won't hesitate to bring them to you." I said completing his sentence. Remus nodded as he left but Harry stopped him at the door. "Oh and thanks Remus, I know I may not have showed my best behaviour tonight but it means a lot to me." With one last smile, Remus left. I went to bed and fell into a long, uninterrupted slumber.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up the next morning to Remus shaking me.   
  
"Come on Harry, you need to get up we're going to Diagon Alley." Remus said. I rolled over and groaned. "Hermione's going to be there." he added in an attempt to get me excited (if your gross like someone I now *cough, beta, cough, kanga* than you might think I meant physically aroused and I didn't- jking I like Kanga I really do, her comments tell me when I need to put an explanation, carry on now with your reading, it gets better).   
  
I glared at him playfully: "Okay, okay I'm up." I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out some slacks, one of my favourite shirts and a basic black robe. I walked over to the mirror and took off my pyjamas. I had started working out a little and it was amazing how some running and a little weight lifting paid off in terms of body tone.   
  
"My, my you're a handsome one deary." the mirror told him. Harry's cheeks tinted with a little bit of a blush before realizing that he was blushing about a mirror and, feeling really stupid, just shrugged it off. He proceeded to pull on his shirt and slacks. He looked at himself in the mirror and with a nod of approval pulled on his black robe and started walking downstairs.   
  
"Don't we look good today? Trying to impress anyone Harry?" Remus asked teasingly as I walked down the steps. I glared at him and he started laughing. Deciding to ignore him, I walked up to the table and began to eat the breakfast he had prepared- consisting of eggs, toast and 2 pieces of bacon.   
  
"Hurry up and eat quickly, we're supposed to meet the Weasleys and Hermione in Diagon Alley in about a half an hour." Remus said. My eating pace picked up a little. In about 20 minutes I was sprinting up the steps to brush my teeth and attempt to comb my hair. As usual my hair just wouldn't stay down and I resigned. We had 2 minutes to go and Remus and I were standing in front of his fireplace. I took some floo powder and threw it down speaking the words 'Diagon Alley'. I saw as our cottage flashed out of my vision and I came to a soft landing at my arrival grate.   
  
"You okay mate?" Ron asked, while giving me a hand up. I took his hand and pulled myself to my feet brushing off my robes.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" I heard a female voice shout from across the room. Before I knew it I was being attacked by none other than Hermione. She pulled me into a huge hug and I squeezed back. She stepped back and I took a good look at her for the first time since last June. She looked like a goddess. Her messy, bushy hair had turned into small defined ringlet curls, and her smile was as beautiful as ever. She smelled faintly of lavender and she was wearing a teeny bit of lip and eye make-up. Just as I was going to tell her she looked gorgeous she turned and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"I've missed you two so much over the summer. I wanted to get together with you earlier, but with the whole Dursley thing Dumbledore said it just wasn't possible. I was so worried about you Harry, are you okay? How was your summer with Professor Lupin?" Hemione asked with a huge smile that only a reunion with your two best friends could create- on her face.   
  
"I'm fine Hermione, Remus has taken very good care of me. It's good to see you too, I've missed you a ton too." I said, gaining up the courage to tell her she looked pretty. "You look nice today Herms, what did you do with your hair?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." she said smiling it off. "Well, where do you two want to go first?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but don't we all need to make a trip to Gringotts before we do anything else." Remus said from behind.   
  
"That would be a good idea." Hermione said, a little bit embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that first. Remus walked off towards Gringotts, and I hurried up a little to catch up with his pace for a short stride.  
  
"Remus, did you tell the Weasleys about the will yet?" I whispered to him. He nodded.  
  
"I just told Arthur and Molly, Ron and Hermione still need to be told. Do you want to tell them or should I?" Remus asked. I looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd really rather you did." I stated.   
  
"Okay, that's fine, I'll do it as soon as we enter the bank." Remus said. I smiled at him and returned to my friends who gave me a puzzled look.   
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked. I shrugged at him.  
  
"Just a small piece of business, you'll find out soon enough." I said. Hermione gave him a look that said 'let it rest' and thankfully he did. We walked on towards Gringotts. After we entered the doors, Remus turned to my friends.  
  
"I have something that I need to tell you two." Remus said.   
  
"What is it Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked politely. She looked so cute when she was polite.  
  
"First of all, it's Remus. Anyways, as you both know, my good friend and Harry's godfather Sirius Black passed away several months ago. Well, only a short while ago, Harry and I received his will. The main reason I'm telling you guys this, is that you two were benefactors of it." Remus said. Hermione looked surprised, as did Ron.   
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking Prof- Remus, but what do you mean by benefactors?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"What I mean is that according to Sirius's will both you and Ron get 100 galleons. We have opened accounts for both of you and your money is to be used at your discretion, although Sirius did mention that he'd prefer if you saved it until after school when you might need it to get a kick start on life." Remus said. Both Ron and Hermione looked pleased. Remus smiled at them, before walking up to the register and asking for the appropriate keys. Meanwhile Hermione went over to the exchange counter to exchange the muggle money her parent's gave her to spend on school supplies. Remus and I got into one cart. While Arthur, Molly, Ginny (who's parents had told her of her share) and Ron got into another one.   
  
Our cart dashed violently into the underground tunnels. I couldn't believe that I was going to finally see what exactly Sirius had left me in his will. Our cart came to a hault in front of my vault. I got out, and the goblin opened the door for me. I walked in, and not only was stunned by how much more gold there was but also by the presence of one big chest. It was that that I walked up too. I opened the top and looked inside. The trunk was divided into two parts. On one side was a rare assortment of jewels, each one looking of more value than the previous one. On the other side was a collection of the Marauder's things. I put my hand into it and picked up old dusty pictures, and other momentums that seemed to sum up their childhood. Than I noticed that near the bottom of the trunk were 2 wands. I could only guess that these belonged to my parents (since he didn't doubt that they snapped Sirius's long ago). I picked them up and fingered them in his hands, while tears rolled freely down my cheeks.  
  
I wondered what my life would be like if they hadn't died. I wanted to be able to laugh with my mother and talk with my father. I suddenly felt very empty.like the big gap within me had suddenly gotten larger. I put down the wands- I couldn't keep thinking like this. Not now, I looked to the back of me and saw that Remus had decided to give him his space and, for this, I thanked him. I looked at a few other things in the chest before closing it firmly, and wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I then turned on one heel and grabbed a handful of gold and a little bit of silver and bronze before walking out.  
  
Remus clasped me on the back when I walked out, almost as if words weren't needed. He went on to perform a charm on my eyes so that all traces of tears were all gone. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks, the last thing I need is Hermione asking me about that." I said. He nodded, and we zoomed out to higher grounds. Hermione and Ron were already waiting for me with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"So, where to? Hermione asked cheerily. I could tell that she could tell that something was up with me and I respected her for not asking.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies definitely and we have to check out the twins joke shop, it opened a couple weeks ago!" Ron responded eagerly.   
  
"Sounds great, also I want to go to The Eye Shop, because my glasses are getting a little big worn out." I added.   
  
"Okay, well why don't we go to get Harry's glasses first, than we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and than to go get our supplies." Hermione said. Ron and I agreed and we started off towards The Eye Shop. I found it amazing how much just being around Hermione made me happy. I hoped that I wasn't completely obvious in how I was acting, but I seriously doubted it. I mean, wasn't I always a generally happy person?  
  
When we arrived at The Eye Shop and old wizard walked up to us.   
  
"Now, what can I do for you three today?" he asked, in an old, kind voice that faintly reminded me of Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry here needs a new pair of specs." Ron said. "Can you hook him up with some?"  
  
"Of course, of course I could, but what would you say if I told you I could correct your vision?" the old man said as he turned to speak to me.  
  
"I would say that that was impossible." I responded.  
  
"Well, no, that's not true. It is very possible, with magic to cure pretty much any deficiency in eye sight." the old man said. I smiled at him. "Would you like me to perform the spell, it costs 10 galleons?".  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Here, let me get your money." I said. I don't really know why I trusted a complete stranger with a ludicrous idea, but, somehow, I did. He turned on me after I had handed him the money and pointed his wand at my eyes. After doing this he muttered a spell under his breath and all of a sudden what was fuzzy became clear. It was a miracle. I smiled at him.  
  
"Wow, thanks, I can see perfectly now." I said. He nodded.  
  
"You're very welcome young sir." he said. Hermione thanked him too and we headed off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. We looked at the brooms and the books before heading off towards the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I was dying to see what kind of shop they had.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour." George said loudly as I entered. I blushed a little as the twins gave me a tour of the back of their shop. I was surprised with how creative they had gotten. You could do everything from pop your enemies eyes (temporarily) out to turn your best friend into a turkey. I laughed as they did just that. Fred took the Turkey Treat and turned into a full fledged turkey for a total of about 3 minutes. I grabbed some of their stuff and tried to pay them but they refused all offers for money so I took my purchases as their gifts and left the shop. Hermione than proceeded to drag us to the book store and the potions shop and everything in between, in an attempt to get all of the business stuff out of the way. When we were at Madam Malkins getting our regular robes restocked, Hermione pointed out something at the bottom of the list that I hadn't seen. It stated that all people in 4 year and above would require dress robes. I shuddered at the thought, and picked out robes very quickly. They looked good and everything, I just didn't take very long. Since Ron had his from the past year that the twins had given him, he was all set. Hermione and Ginny however were a different story. They spent near an hour looking at fabrics and models until they both finally decided on one.   
  
"Look, I'm going to go and leave you three time to catch up." Ginny said. I nodded to her in thanks.  
  
"Why don't we grab an ice cream?" Ron said. As we were walking, he lent down and whispered in my ear "Do you want to tell her now?" Ron said.   
  
"Better now than never." I said, and we walked onto the ice cream shop.  
  
My apologies for leaving you at a cliff hanger. I'm sorry if I was too graphic with the whole wet dream thing- I did warn you. I think that if you're going to do something like that, you have to serve it justice. Anyways, next chapter they tell Hermione about the prophesy and board the Hogwarts Express. So, I'm going to cut to the chase and say REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! (seriously (this is the beta by the way) review, if you don't, she beats me {she exaggerates, I've only beat you once kanga, and you make it sound like all the time- sheesh, can't a girl whip her beta? Jking, jking} ) Thank-you again to my beta-she seriously just makes the story a lot cleaner for you guys to read. This time she had to rewrite a whole paragraph with the correct tenses, just b/c I went weird in this one paragraph. So re-read the paragraph about Harry in Sirius's vault and appreciate that you didn't have to read the confusing crap she did!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW,  
  
Much love,  
  
~Twigs~  
  
P.S.- I was disappointed that only 2 or 3 people reviewed last chapter. Come on, be that review that makes my day. This story is getting places and I'm really excited that you guys are along for the ride. Now after every story I'm going to post a trivia question. The person who gets it right, will get rewarded with one signifigent clue to where this story's going. Just be sure to leave your e-mail in your review if you're not signed in and you want a chance at winning. If more than one person gets it right they get the same clue.  
  
Question: What was the name of the "planet" that Ron wanted to see through Lavendar's crystal ball in the 4th book?  
  
Tata for now folks! 


	7. The Pains of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 The Pains of Love  
  
When we got into Florean's Ron gave me one look before asking us what kind of ice cream we wanted. Hermione looked puzzled at the look between us and told Ron that she wanted Double Mint Chip. I said that I'd have Chocolate Almond Surprise and he was off to the counter. I got the feeling that he wanted to give me time with Hermione to tell her what was needed. After Ron had left Hermione turned to me.  
  
"I can tell that there's something that you want to tell me. You know that you don't have to worry about telling me about anything. I know Ron knows and I'm a little worried that you felt like you could tell him and can't tell me." Hermione said in a calming voice that comforted me and scared me at the same time. How could I be falling for my best friend?  
  
"You're right Hermione, there is something that I want to tell you. What your wrong about is that it was just as hard, if not harder, to tell Ron as it is to tell you. I just felt like telling you both at the same time would be impossible, so I tried to break up the burden- lighten the load so to speak." I said, trying to hold back my emotions.  
  
"Harry, maybe we should ditch the ice cream and have this conversation in a more private area" Hermione said with compassion evident in her voice. As much as I wanted to say that we could stay here, that I could guarantee I could keep my composure, I knew that would be a lie.  
  
"Okay, let's get Ron and go." I said. Hermione walked over and caught Ron before he ordered. She whispered something to him and they both walked over to me.   
  
"Yo, Harry mate can I talk to you a moment alone? Hermione, why don't you go ahead and ask Tom if we can borrow a room for a couple hours. Have him send up some tea." Ron said. Hermione walked off towards the Leaky Cauldron and Ron put his arm around my shoulder and kind of guided me away into a corner for a second.   
  
"Are you holding out okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm such an idiot. I couldn't even get out one word until she could tell there was something I was hiding. She told me she was hurt that I had told you first, that I felt as though I couldn't trust her. I managed to explain myself before she suggested we go somewhere more private." I said.   
  
"Don't worry about the hurt thing, as soon as she hears what you have to say she won't be mad at all- if she even was in the first place. Secondly, I think I know why this whole thing might be upsetting you so much, do you fancy Hermione?" Ron asked. I looked at the expression on his face and it portrayed the message of trust. I felt like there was nothing that I couldn't have told Ron Weasley at that moment.   
  
"It's just all so confusing.I know I like her but it's almost as if I wish I didn't. I don't know, I've never had strong feelings for a girl before. I mean, I liked Cho, but she was a crush. Hermione's different- there is no doubt in my mind that I love her. I want to scoop her up and put her somewhere safe where nobody and nothing can ever hurt her. Ron, I'm in love and that confuses me and, as silly as this sounds, scares me!" I said in a very distressed voice.  
  
"Harry, you're in love. I know that that may be scary at times, but come on, this is Hermione we're talking about just because your relationship with change doesn't change the fact that she is Hermione. Hermione- our best friend for the past 5 years, Hermione- the bookworm, Hermione- head of her class- Hermione. The strong feelings might be confusing at first but soon they'll go from confusing to familiar and strong to wonderful. I'm not saying that you'll ever completely understand her, or that you'll be able to protect her from all wrong doers but in the process of trying you'll create something truly beautiful. I wouldn't drop any bombshells on her yet, because I think there's a right time for everything and this isn't it but I would tell her about the prophesy. You can't lose your friendship with her, whatever your other feelings might be. Just take a few deep breaths and go in there and tell your FRIEND Hermione what she needs to know. As long as you're talking to the right person they'll be no reason to be nervous or uneasy or any other feelings that you'd get when talking to the object of your affection" Ron said. I looked at him.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." I said. "Second time in a week, you're really good at this whole 'best mate' thing". "Thanks, I try" Ron said jokingly, trying to lighten the moment. I got all serious again. "Well, you do a good job" I repeated.  
  
"Anytime, anywhere mate." Ron said. I grabbed his hand and smashed into his chest in a sort of half hug and muttered back 'anytime, anywhere'.  
  
"Now, don't keep her waiting. Go tell your friend about the prophesy." Ron said. I gave him one last smile and headed up the road to the Leaky Cauldron. When I got to the door I opened it cautiously and stepped inside. Tom, the innkeeper, was beckoning me over and so I walked over to the bar counter where he was serving out some drinks.  
  
"You're friend Hermione's up in room 213 waiting for you. I sent up some tea and biscuits but if there's anything else you too need just let me know and I'll send a house elf up." Tom said. I nodded in understanding and started climbing up the stairs to the second level. When I got to room 213 I paused for a moment with my door on the handle, taking in a few deep breaths and remembering Ron's words. I than turned the handle and the door swung open, revealing Hermione, sitting in a chair by the desk, which contained a tea tray.   
  
"Oh Harry, I see you found your way up well enough." Hermione said in a very plain way that was very unlike her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione about what an arse I've been about this whole thing. I'm ready to tell you what I should have told you back in the ice cream parlor a half hour ago. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but you must understand that this is not easy. I also need to know that if I reveal this information to you that there are only 3 other people who know it and so you must not tell anybody else." I said.  
  
"That's okay Harry, please know that I'm not angry with you. I just see you with Ron and I feel a little bit like a third wheel, like I'm not to be trusted with the stuff you two talk about. I know that we're getting older and you need your male friends in the same way that I need my female ones but I just hope you know that when it comes down to what matters I can be trusted and I am here for you." Hermione said. I nodded, and said.  
  
"So, no telling anybody else, right? Ron, Dumbledore and Remus know, but nobody else okay?" I confirmed.  
  
"Of course Harry, the secret will go with me to my grave if needed." Hermione said, and looking at my close friend of 5 years I knew that she was telling the truth. I just hoped that she would never need to go to the grave because of me.  
  
"Well, you see it goes like this. You know the prophesy at the end of last year, the one that we all thought nobody had heard, that's not true. Two people have heard that prophesy. Dumbledore heard it many years ago and at the end of last year, he revealed the contents of it to me. Essentially it says that either I have to kill Voldemort or nobody can. I'm the only one who can kill him- others can weaken him but nobody else can kill him." I said, looking at her apprehensively for her reaction. She came over to me and gave me a big hug.   
  
"Harry, I am your friend and nothing can ever change that. I know that we all have some rough years ahead of us and that we're going to need as many friends as we can get. Well, all I can say is that I'm here for you and when you're faced with all the tough decisions in your future that I know you'll be faced with I hope that you'll let me help you carry those loads." Hermione said. "When you're counting the people you can trust, count me in because however big or small the problem is, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere soon." I gave her a huge smile and we hugged again.   
  
"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to me. Same thing goes for you, you can count on me to you know. I know that hanging out with two guys can be tough for a 16 year old girl, and I'm not going to pretend that I'm your girlfriend, because in all honesty I don't want to stay up at night painting your nails but know that even if you think the problem exceeds my manly knowledge, I can still listen. No matter what the problem is, I can still listen and I can still provide comfort and advice. So, while I'll leave the nail painting to Ginny I'm here for you 'mione." I said. Hermione smiled at me.  
  
"While, I guess we should go find Ron, he's wandering around in the lobby. Tell him to come up and have some tea and biscuits." Hermione said. I went downstairs to find my best friend. After Ron came up we kept things light while we sipped tea and laughed about the memories we had. My account on Ron's reaction to meeting Aragog was bloody brilliant.   
  
Time seemed to fly by because before I knew it there was a bang on our door. Remus came in and turned to me.  
  
"I don't mean to disturb you but Harry and I need to go home now." Remus said.   
  
"Okay Remus," I said. I turned to my friends: "I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express."   
  
"Sure thing." Ron said, and Hermione nodded smiling. I looked at them both and gave them each a quick hug before I left. Remus smiled at me as we left the room.  
  
"So, I take it you told Hermione and things went well?" Remus asked once we had arrived back at our cottage.   
  
"Yeah." I said smiling like an idiot. "I had a little trouble getting it out at first, but Ron talked to me and managed to get me to calm down," I added. "I feel so privileged to have such great friends."  
  
"Ron and Hermione are great. Does Ron know about your feelings for Herimone?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've both agreed that it's best to be completely honest with eachother. He kind of confronted me about it." I said. Remus smiled at me.  
  
"Ron's a great guy, you're lucky to have him as a best mate. I have a feeling that with his support you and Hermione will be together in no time."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully. It's getting harder and harder not to be obvious about my feelings for her. I just love her so much." I said, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Remus walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you crying?" Remus asked. I stayed silent. "You must really love her, I didn't know that what you felt for her was this strong."  
  
"It's really strong, and it's really real, and it's really scary." I said.  
  
"What are you scared of Harry?" Remus asked. We walked over into the lounge and I sat down in an arm chair, while he sat down across from me.  
  
"I guess it's the power of the emotion. I love my friends and I love you but the love I feel for say Ron and you is like family. The love I feel for Hermione is different. It's like I would do anything for her. I would die for anyone I loved but for Hermione, I'd do flips and jump through hoops just to please her." I said, feeling increasingly stupider every minute. Remus smiled at him.  
  
"You really have it bad. It took James about a week after he discovered his love for Lily to use the hoop and circus metaphor." Remus said. I smiled at him. "Harry, you're in love and that's beautiful. Just remember that sometimes our emotions get the better of us and we resign to them physically without thinking about the consequences. I want you to promise that if you and a girl your dating ever decide to have sex, that you'll consult me first. There are sure fire ways to prevent the spread of diseases and pregnancy and I want to discuss them with you before you have sex, okay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Okay, I promise." I said, my face turning a little bit red. Remus stood up.  
  
"Okay than, why don't you head up to bed? Tomorrow we have to pack and prepare for your journey to Hogwarts!" Remus said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the morning of my departure to Hogwarts. Truth be told I was a little bit sad to be leaving Remus- we had grown close over the summer and I was coming to regard him as my father. It was very emotional as I said my goodbyes. Remus had gotten a new owl named 'Pippy', so that he could correspond with me while I was at school.   
  
"I'm really going to miss you Remus. I have come to think of you as the father I never had and I really appreciate what you've done for me. I know that sometimes it's not easy being close to me but you've taken on the job and now I love you, so no running away!" I said. Remus smiled at me.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Harry. I talked to Dumbledore and he said that due to our special circumstances I could take you out to dinner at the leaky cauldron once a month. Other than that, owl me frequently and never hesitate to tell me anything. I know you have some good friends and that they'll take care of you, but I'm only an owl away. If you ever need to reach me by fire because of an emergency I believe that you have been granted permission to use Minerva's fireplace as long as it doesn't become a frequency" Remus said. "I love you too kiddo, you're my son, and I'm not going anywhere. We're family now and family is ALWAYS there. Have fun at school and let me know how it goes with Hermione, remember the promise you made to me." Remus said. I smiled at him and gave him a huge hug before sauntering off with my trunk towards the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Upon entering the train, I headed down the corridor looking for Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Harry!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned around and standing there was Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" I asked.  
  
"Good, I'll tell you more about it when we've found a compartment" he said smiling. I followed him into an empty compartment. I figured that Ron and Hermione must not be on the train yet.   
  
"I heard from Ron that you got to stay with Professor Lupin over the summer. He was a friend of your parent's, wasn't he?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes, he was one of my father's best friends. He was a good professor and all but take it from me, he's even cooler as a friend." I said. He smiled at me. "So, tell me more about your summer".  
  
"Well it wasn't very exciting really. I stayed with Gran, like usual. We took a vacation to Rome for a couple of weeks and that was neat. Gran was real proud of me for how I acted back in the Department of Mysteries in June." Neville said.  
  
"I never got a chance to thank you for all that you did for me Neville. It was really incredible how you stood your ground, you were a true friend to me and I'll never forget that." I told him.   
  
"Aww Harry, please. I only did what any good friend would do, if I was in your place, you'd do the same" Neville said. "After all the kindness you've shown me over the years, I was really only doing the same for you." I smiled at him, as Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered our compartment.  
  
"Hello Harry, Neville" Hermione said, nodding at each respectively as they entered the compartment. Ron walked over and sat next to Neville, who was sitting opposite me. That left Hermione to come over to sit next to me, and Ginny next to Hermione. I felt delicious chills run up his spine as Hermione scotched closer to me to make room for Ginny on the other end. I knew Ron hadn't just sat next to Neville by accident and I was ready to murder and kiss my best friend all at the same time. Hermione flashed me a smile, before she started conversing with Ginny while I took up the topic of quidditch with Ron and Neville. All three of us were pretty sure that my life long ban to quidditch would be lifted. Before I knew it the train had come to a stop and we were looking up at the castle we called home. Except now I had a real home, not school, a real home and a real father and I felt that it was these things that couldn't be replaced.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go grab a carriage." Ron said. Hermione, Ron, Neville and I jumped into one carriage while Ginny joined Luna, Colin and another 5th year in a different one. Ron stared at the thestrals like they were a work of art. Hermione and Neville were looking too.   
  
"You know." said Ron. "I don't think that seeing the thestrals is a treat at all, I think it really, really stinks."   
  
"Amen to that." Hermione said. As the carriages zoomed up the mountainside to Hogwarts I couldn't help but think about what this year at Hogwarts would entail.   
  
Okay- well that's it for chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed that, and as you can see the gang has finally reached Hogwarts. Next chapter you'll see the plot thicken a bit as tragedy strikes Ron (why was I not informed, hmm?- deal with it Kanga) and we'll have a bit of fun as well, with an announcement during the welcoming feast. I know the story plot wise hasn't gotten very far but I felt that it was really important to build character relationships that could last throughout the story. It's going to be a long one so I hope you're all in it for the long rode. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I think I got 4 or 5 last chapter and although I'm grateful for each 1 (and 5 is the most I've ever gotten for a given chapter), it's so exciting to get reviews, and I wish I could have more. So basically REVIEW (beta notes, did you not hear me last chapter? She'll beat me!!! REVIEW, for the sake of poor battered body) and I'll see you back later for chapter 8.  
  
Luv,  
  
~Twigs~  
  
P.S. The chapter 6 question has been asked and answered. No more answers to that question will be accepted. The answer was Uranus.hehe. The question for this chapter is:  
  
What are the animagus forms of all four marauders and the nicknames that went along with them? (hint: it's kind of a trick question, one marauder wasn't an animagus)  
  
To see how to enter your answer- see chapter 6! 


	8. Love and Death

My Beta and I have decided that we thought it would be fun to start putting fake conversations at the beginning and end of each chapter- to kind of share some of the fun we have behind the scenes. Most of it's just really silly stuff we made up. If you wish for us to remove this feature, just say so!!!!  
  
Twigs: So.without further ado I present to you Chapter 8.dah-dah-dah-dah!  
  
Kanga: Hold on.not so fast. Weren't you going to thank your reviewers? I mean come on people, last chapter we got a pheominal 8 reviews! *chorus claps*  
  
Twigs: Well you see I was going to.but than my computer broke and my dog ran away.  
  
Kanga: Quit whining, you know what I told you about that habit. It's really gotta stop.  
  
Twigs: Yes Mommy!!! Don't worry I'll be good, but since I don't think you need to hear me ramble on about how beautiful you all are, I saved that until the end of the chapter.  
  
Kanga: Drumroll please..  
  
Twigs: CHAPTER 8!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Chapter 8 Love and Death  
  
After our conversation over the thestrals, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I walked towards the Great Hall. The second I entered the room I could tell that something was amiss. Dumbledore and all of the other teachers were bustling around and whispering to each other. McGonagall had a look on her face of pure horror and Sprout didn't look too much better. Finally, McGonagall went to go collect the Sorting Hat and the stool.   
  
It was always so reassuring to see the first years. For whenever I watched new things begin, good things begin, it was a constant reminder that life would go on and good would conquer over evil. It was similar to watching a mother give birth in the sense that it gave a renowned sense of competence in God and fate. What was meant to happen would happen.   
  
"What do you think is getting the teachers so flustered?" Hermione asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." I said, while Ron nodded in agreement. After all the first years were done being sorted, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together once to get our attention.   
  
"Welcome everybody to another year at Hogwarts. Last year left us on some bad notes and I am sorry to say that the state of the wizarding world has not improved. Two years ago we lost one of our own, and last year we lost a terrific man that was loved by all those who knew him. I am not going to lie to you and say that we are not at war, because we are. Some of you in upper years may one day be called to battle. I feel that it is my duty to prepare you all for whatever may be ahead though. In that light, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I'd like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Bill Weasley. A graduate of Hogwarts himself, I hope that you will all help to make Professor Weasley feel welcome." I clapped along with everyone else, as Bill stood up and took a bow. However happy he was making himself look though, I could tell his smile wasn't genuine. He, like all the other professors were very concerned with something.   
  
"Hey, did you know your brother was going to be the DADA teacher this year?" I asked Ron. Ron shook his head, as he looked just as puzzled as I did.  
  
"Personally I think it's wonderful. For once we have a competent DADA teacher that we can trust is not a death eater or out to get Harry." Hermione said. Ron and I took a moment before nodding in agreement.   
  
"Quiet down now everyone; we are all excited to be having Professor Weasley with us this year. On to my second notice: Hogwarts will be hosting a series of balls this year. The first of which is to be called The Welcoming Ball and is going to take place on the 23rd of September. All the dances will be open to 4th year and above, though younger students may come if they're invited. I am of the belief that with all the terrible things happening these days, you young people still deserve to have a good time." Ron smiled at me, and lipped 'Hermione'. I blushed and smiled back at him. Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
"Yes, I know all of you are very excited- as you should be. However, my last announcement is a rather grave one. There has been a battle a couple miles away from the ministry and as much as I wish this were not true, there were some casualties." A sudden look of horror flashed over my face, as tears started rolling down Hermione's face. Ron looked very worried, as well as apprehensive to see if any of the casualties were friends of ours.  
  
"I will read the list of casualties aloud, and I hope you will respect the friends and family of these people. I am afraid that many of the casualties were people I, as well as some of you, held close to my heart.   
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Mark Finch-Fletchley  
  
And.  
  
Amanda Bones  
  
Please know that both I and your head of houses leave our arms open for those beginning to grieve. Don't be afraid to come to us, we are only here to help you through this difficult time. Thank-you, that is all. You may all eat, if that notion does still appeal to you." Dumbledore concluded, his own face plastered with the depth of their losses.   
  
I looked to my side where Ron sat- a look mixed of horror and tragedy written over his face. Ginny was seated down the row a little bit. A few seconds afterwards, the brunt of what happened must have hit both of them because Ron got up and bolted out of the room in one direction and Ginny ran out sobbing in the other.   
  
I didn't think twice. I looked at Hermione and told her to follow Ginny before chasing my best friend out of the great hall. I was surprised at how far ahead he was, and it wasn't for many paces until I grasped site of him. He had run himself out and was now collapsing in the corridor. I cautiously approached him. He was sprawled out on the ground, pounding his fist on the ground and cursing. When he noticed me, he turned himself on me.  
  
"Get the bloody hell away from me." Ron said, before attempting to swing at me. I knew that he had a lot of pent up anger and that if I didn't make an effort to restrain him, we could both get hurt. I tackled him to the ground and held him there.  
  
"Ron, you have every right to be upset. I only want to help you, I'm on your side, you need to stop attacking me." I said, truly welling to give whatever to took to help my best friend, to help my brother.   
  
"I'll attack whomever I bloody well want to. I'm not upset, I don't need your help!" He screamed at me, before taking off and running down the corridor. I was fast though, and jumped up immediately and followed him. Ron ran to the Gryffindor common room and I followed him. He murmured the password and ran in, as I followed, close behind him. When he got up to the dorm he collapsed on his bed and closed the hangings. I heard sobbing, and I stood back for a little bit. I knew that I needed to let him release some of his anger before I approached him again. I drew back the hangings on his bed and watched as my best friend sobbed into his pillow.   
  
I sat down next to him on the bed and rubbed circles on his back in a soothing motion while murmuring words of encouragement. He made no move to stop me and I took this as a good sign.  
  
"Ron, I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel because that's not true. I will however say that I feel for your loss and am prepared to support you in your grieving process. Losing those we love is never easy Ron and I figured out the hard way that without the love and help of those who care for you bad things can happen." I explained to him in a soft voice. He tilted his head up and my heart reached out for him, right than and there, as my eyes hooked up with his big, red puffy ones.   
  
"Harry." He whispered, before collapsing onto me. I felt his sorrow flow through me as he cried against my shoulder. I continued the soothing motions on his back; it seemed to make him relax a little. Finally, after what seemed like a century (but was probably closer to 5 minutes) his sobs quieted a bit.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Ron said, as he drew away from me, his breath becoming more regular. I didn't feel that was a question that I was supposed to answer, and so I kept quiet. "My brother is dead and I don't know how to feel. If it was George or Fred or Charlie I'd be upset beyond repair and I thank the heavens that it wasn't one of them, but I loved Percy too- as much as we disagreed on small and large levels, deep down he was my brother and I loved him. Right or wrong, sensible or not, I loved him and that is very confusing, Harry. Another part of me is mad- mad at myself for not realizing that he would once give his life to the light".  
  
"I hear you mate." I said. I think that was all I could tell him at that moment, the best thing for me to do right than was to reassure and listen to him.  
  
"What will Mom say when she hears the news, she'll just die." Ron said. He than started bashing his head into his pillow. "Look, I don't really think I'm ready to talk just yet, I have to figure out some stuff for myself, could you allow me a minute to sort things out? It's not that I don't believe that I need to talk about it, just not right now. Give me an hour or so?" Ron requested.  
  
"Do you want me to come back in that hour or so, or would you prefer I sent Bill up?" I asked him, thinking that maybe what he really wanted was his big brother.  
  
"I want to talk to you Harry. Bill is probably in the process of grieving himself and although I have no doubt that he'd come in a second if I called on him, I don't want to ask that of him right now. Whether he realizes it or not, he has a lot of stuff to figure out for himself." Ron said. "By the way- I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, I'm really glad you followed me."  
  
"Anytime, anywhere mate." I said, walking up to give him a large hug before exiting. He mumbled back 'anytime, anywhere' before sitting himself upon his bed and closing the hangings. I walked out of the dormitory and down the stairway to the common room. I saw Hermione sitting at the table with her head in her hands.  
  
"How'd it go with Ginny 'mione?" I asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I guess. She didn't want to talk much, cried a lot. She seems to regret how she was mean to Percy, I think she blames herself for his death. Like, if his whole family hadn't doubted him, he wouldn't have felt the need to go throw his life away for the cause they were so avid towards. I reassured her that she did nothing wrong. She ended up falling asleep in exhaustion. I put a small charm on her so that she'll remain that way and sleep dreamlessly until morning. She needs her sleep" Hermione said. I smiled at her, trust Hermione to know the right spell at the right time. Just than Bill Weasley came through the portrait hole and up to the table where we sat. His eyes were red and I knew that he too had been crying.   
  
"How are my brother and sister doing?" Bill asked. I looked at Hermione before I replied.  
  
"Well, Ginny cried herself to sleep after talking with Hermione a bit. She's out like a light and probably will be asleep until morning. Ron and I talked a bit about Percy's death before he said he wanted an hour alone to sort out his thoughts. I'm going back to him in an hour's time, to talk about what he's been feeling. How are you holding up?" I asked.  
  
"I'm okay.okay, never mind, you two are practically family. I'm not okay, and quite frankly, I am far from it. I'll be okay though, Dumbledore's really been great about it all, he's offered to tell Fred, George, Charlie, Mum and Dad for us. I was just making sure that my two youngest siblings were okay." Bill said.  
  
"You don't worry for a second about them Bill. We'll take good care of them, we promise. You just go ahead and take care of yourself- that's all you need to worry about right now." Hermione said. I nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thanks, I'll just be going then. You'll let me know if either of them mentions for a second that they want me. You won't convince them out of it?" Bill confirmed.   
  
"Of course not, if they ask for you, we'll come and get you." I said. Although, I knew that both of them wouldn't be calling on him any time soon. Bill nodded at us and left. Hermione turned to me and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, I think that we have 45 minutes to burn. I know that everything that happened with Percy and Fudge was really sad and all but what'd you think about the other announcement. Another ball has come to Hogwarts." Hermione said. She smiled at me, and I knew that the next question that would come up would be who I was going to bring, so I decided I'd bring up the subject first.  
  
"Umm.about that Hermione. I kind of had a question for you." I stumbled for the right words. Finally, I gulped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you probably wouldn't want to, but I was wondering.well maybe.you know.Hermione will you go to the Welcoming Back Ball with me?" I asked. I looked down and could feel my heart beat as I waited for her to answer. I finally had the courage to look into her eyes and I could read nothing but pure joy and excitement.  
  
"As a friend or as a.well, you know, date?" Hermione asked. I didn't know how to answer, if she was expecting to just go as friends, I could ruin our friendship. But knowing that I must go all the way with this I said with confidence:  
  
"As a date, Hermione, I want you to come with me to the ball as my date." I completed, really taking an all or nothing approach on it. I know that, no matter what her feelings were, I needed to not send mixed messages with mine.   
  
"Oh Harry! I thought you'd never ask!" Hermione said while launching herself into my open arms. "Oh Harry, I've known about my true feelings for you for quite some time, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. You know, I think that before this gets any farther we need to agree that we won't let this relationship get in the way of our friendship." Hermione said. "Deal?" she asked, backing away from me and sticking out her hand for me to shake.  
  
"Deal. I'm so excited you said yes. I've felt this way about you for a long time too. Let's try it out, and if it doesn't work than we'll be friends again." I said. Hermione smiled and gave me a hug, before planting a kiss on my cheek. She than skipped up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory and disappeared from sight. As much as I wanted to make out with her I agreed that we should take it slow. That way, nobody ends up doing anything that they might regret. I looked at my watch and realized that it was time I go up and check on Ron. Just as I was about to head up the stairs, the majority of the Gryffindor students started walking through the portrait hole, their bellies full in the way that only a Hogwart's feast could make them. I saw Seamus, Dean and Neville enter. I walked up to them.  
  
"Look, can you give me like a half hour with Ron before you come on up guys?" I asked.   
  
"Sure, his brother died, didn't he?" Seamus asked. I nodded and gave them all a sorrowful look before trudging up the stairs to check on my best mate.   
  
"Hey mate, how're you doing?" I asked, walking over the cowered figure of my best friend sitting on the bed. I could tell, by the look in his eyes when his eyes met mine that he had done that bulk of thinking that he thought he needed to do.   
  
"I've been thinking about a lot of things Harry. I've been thinking of Percy, at all his different stages of life. From the know-it-all older brother to the defiant adult and I've reached no certain solution," Ron told me. "I know that in hindsight we should have given Percy a chance to repent his sins after the truth was displayed but after how he had treated us, how could we have known? We expected him to come to us, he's the one that owed us an apology. In a way I'm still mad at him," Ron stated, his voice rising "I mean he put my family through a lot. He made my mother cry and now he's gone and gotten himself killed. I'm mad, I'm upset and, most of all I'm just confused".  
  
"I can only imagine what you must be going through. Just know that not all of the answers will come to you today. You'll still be thinking about it many days from now, but you'll get through this. Hermione and I will help you, we promise!" I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"I couldn't ask for better friends, I'll admit that much. By the way, are you going to ask Hermione to the dance?" Ron asked, his mood perking up a bit.  
  
"I already did." I said.  
  
"What'd she say?" Ron asked, with as much anticipation as a young child on Christmas morning.  
  
"Yes! She said yes, even after I answered her question and confirmed that it would be as a date, not a friend. She likes me too!" I said, jumping up and down. Ron grabbed my hands and shook them in an over excited notion.  
  
"Well done mate, well done, did you guys kiss?" Ron asked. I blushed a little.  
  
"Well, she gave me a little peck on the cheek, but I'm glad. The first kiss should be special, and I plan to make it so" I said. Just as Ron was about to reply, Dumbledore walked into the room.   
  
"How are you doing Mr.Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Much better I think, Sir, I mean it'll take a while but I'm heading in the right direction" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, that's always good to hear- this weekend both you and Harry will return to your home for the funeral and other stuff of that sort. I also have a question to ask of you both. In light of the recent attack and the prophecy containing Harry, I think that it is essential that both you two and some of your previously selected classmates go through some extra training. Would you be willing to take part in some additional training, both physical, magical and mental?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course, of course we would." I answered, while Ron nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"I'll take that eagerness as a good sign. You'll be contacted about the details post Percy's funeral. I wish your whole family strength in that." Dumbledore concluded before exiting. I looked at Ron a little worried.  
  
"You don't suppose he meant that Hermione would be part of those training? I don't want her fighting." I said.   
  
"Harry, I know you must feel protective of her but you can't possible be with her at all moments, aren't you happy knowing that she can defend herself? I know you'll do all you can, but if it was just Hermione it's best she be prepared." Ron said. I nodded, thinking about the problem from a new level.   
  
"You're right." I said to Ron. "I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. We should probably both turn in for the night". Ron nodded in agreement, after all it had been a very big day and classes started tomorrow.  
  
Okay, so concludes chapter 8! I hope none of you were disappointed. Old Percy died a hero. Anyways, next chapter is Percy's funeral and the wizarding world gets a new minister of magic (beta says yay). Tune in for it, it should be up within the next couple of days. As we approach Thanksgiving, I wish you all the best ( I don't do Thanksgiving but.CHRISTMAS IN 32 DAYS!!!!!!!{by the way she's a Brit guys}). One thing I have to be thankful for this year is all of you. Not just you guys in general but the fact that I'm able to write Harry Potter stories and that when I do people read them and enjoy them. The right for free speech and free writing. The right to be obsessed with Harry Potter. As we clink our apple cider this holiday silently give thanks for the right to be obsessed with Harry Potter. You can add it to the long list I'm sure all of you have. Friends, Family and Education are among my personal ones. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! (I still have the bruises from the last beating) I'll see you all after Thanksgiving for chapter 9. My 15 birthday is on the 29, (everyone sing out of tune, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Twigs, Happy Birthday to you!!!) so I dunno exactly when that's gonna be.   
  
Luv,  
  
Twigs  
  
Twigs: Well that's a wrap Kanga, what'd you think?  
  
Kanga: Brilliant Twigs- as always.  
  
Twigs: So, you think they're gonna review?  
  
Kanga- Please, please, please do! She's gonna use the whip again!  
  
Twigs- Quit exaggerating, I only used the whip once- besides I'm sure they'll do better.  
  
Kanga- You trust too easily, you do not know the power of Mr.Whippy. *makes begging and pleading gestures to reviewers*  
  
Twigs- *waxes whip on board* It's ready just in case.  
  
Kanga- *now down on her knees* COME ON PEOPLE!!! Save Kanga from Mr.Whippy and JUST REVIEW!!! *runs squealing from room*  
  
Twigs- Yeah- what she said! *runs off of stage after Kanga- skipping rope over Mr.Whippy on the way out* 


	9. To Shed Both Kinds of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain. ( In the words of my Beta: Brain? What brain? There's a brain?)  
  
Twigs: Wow! The reviewers were really incredible this round. We got a total of 12 reviews for chapter 8! During that time we also got 4 additional reviews submitted for other chapters...they did a great job, didn't they kanga? *pauses as Kanga doesn't respond* Kanga?  
  
Kanga: Oh, what, I'm sorry were you talking to me? *looks preoccupied*  
  
Twigs: Why yes, do you care to join me? *chorus sniffles laughs*  
  
Kanga: I'm really sorry, I was just looking at some of these reviews. It looks like people had some really varied feelings about you taking Percy last chapter.  
  
Twigs: Yeah, I realized that. I got everything from thank-you to how could you? I wish I could tell you why, but just trust me in the fact that I wouldn't just take character's lives at random- there is a reason. I just hope that when the stories played itself out and we're all sitting here looking back on it that two things will have happened. First of all, I hope that every single one of you that has reviewed my story in the past will still be with me, that we'll be able to look back at the story together. Secondly, I hope that everyone who is sitting with me there will be smiling. That everyone overall enjoyed the story, because it will all play itself out, it does have a plot. I promise you that much.   
  
Kanga: Wow.guys..Twigs has gone profound on us. Run!!!! She's going philosophical!! Run for the hills!!! *sniffles* Our little Twigs is all grown up!  
  
Twigs: Cram it Kanga!   
  
Kanga: *smiles and carries on* Anyways, while we're on the subject of Twig's intelligence, why doesn't she explain to us why there wasn't a trivia question last chapter?  
  
Twigs: I was actually thrilled that none of my reviewers commented on it, made me feel like less of an idiot. Less of what I really was when I sent that chapter in. It was late at night and I had just finished the dialogues so I was feeling really smart with myself. I'll admit that I should have double checked things one last time, but I just really wanted to get it out! *puts on pouty face*  
  
Kanga: Ahh, that's attractive. It's alright Twigs, no need to throw a fit: remember what I've told you about excuses as well. How about you make it up to us this chapter though? How about two opportunities for clues? *chorus claps*  
  
Twigs: Sure.fine *idea registers*.yeah, I know what I could do, I could do 2 opportunities this time, I am a genius! So, you see guys, I'm not a complete idiot, I do make up for the errors in my ways.  
  
Kanga: *rolls eyes* It's okay Twigs, it's really okay, there is help for people like you. Anyways, Twigs, we're both gonna shut up right now because they want chapter 9, not our sorry yapping! *fans nod fervently*  
  
Twigs: Okay, okay. Shall I do the honors?   
  
Kanga: Doesn't she always? (to fans)  
  
Twigs: *glares at Kanga* The bullhorns please *bull horns blow*.I present to you chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9 Tears...of Joy?  
  
The next day dawned with a very depressing tone to it. Five minutes after I rose, I opened the window to let Hedwig in. I had left her at the Weasleys with instructions to send her once school started, then she wouldn't have to deal with the train ride. When I untied the piece of parchment from her leg, it brought only sorrowful news.   
  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,  
  
As all three of you are probably aware of by now, our dear Percy is now longer with us. I know that this must be rough for you as well, you are all are just children and shouldn't have to deal with what's coming to the Wizarding world at a very fast pace. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you that the day of Percy's funeral has been set for Saturday the 5th of September. I would like all of you to be there. I hope you will comfort each other in this time of loss and know that both Minerva and Albus have extended arms should you ever need them. I am very sorry for our loss and I hope that you can all forgive Percy- I'm just sorry it took his death to gain this. See you on the 5th.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
P.S.- I would be touched if Hermione would come as well. Please extend an invitation to her.   
  
I looked down at the tear stained parchment and my heart ached. I noticed that Mrs. Weasley had addressed the letter to me, as well as her children. It had always touched me, and always would, that time and time again she referred to me and treated me as one of her own. I sighed, as I looked over at Ron's bed. Yesterday had been a rough day for all of us, and I just hoped that both he and Ginny were feeling better this morning. Ron began to stir under his covers. He sat up in his bed and pulled back the curtains.   
  
"Harry, is that you?" he asked, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
"Yes Ron, it's me." I responded. I grabbed his robe of the hook and tossed it in his direction. He caught it, and tied it around himself before walking groggily towards his dresser.   
  
"Have you already showered?" he asked, as he started towards the bathroom.   
  
"Yes, I was just about to dress. Why don't you shower and than we can go down to breakfast with Ginny and 'Mione?" I suggested. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.   
  
""Mione? Oh goodness, you've already started pet-naming her, may goodness help us all." Ron said kidding as he headed towards the shower. I went over to swat him but he closed the door on me, before I could. I walked towards my chest of drawers shaking my head in mirth. I pulled out my Hogwart's uniform and put it on. After pulling on my robe I felt complete. It felt so good to be in my Hogwart's attire again. The beginning of the school year always seemed to come with a certain ring to it. It held excitement and familiarity within its hands. Ron walked out of the bathroom and got dressed as well. When he was ready we headed down the stairs to the common room. Sure enough 'Mione and Ginny were already there.   
  
"Feeling any better Gin?" I asked her, concern evident in my voice.   
  
"A bit, I have a feeling that it will take more than just one night of tears to get over losing a brother though." she said, sighing with sorrow. I walked up and gave her a hug.   
  
"You've always been like a sister to me, Ginny, and if you ever need any help with anything you know that you shouldn't hesitate to call on me, right?" I reassured her. She smiled at me.  
  
"I know Harry; you've always been a seventh brother to me. Thanks though, it means a lot to me." Ginny said, giving me another reassuring smile. Though I knew that the smiles were covering up grief, I didn't think that she was in that bad shape and that helped to relax me a bit.   
  
"Morning 'Mione, sleep well?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded.  
  
"After last night my dreams were very sweet ones," she said. I smiled back at her, and gave her a peck on the cheek before we started heading down stairs. She didn't miss a beat and upon exiting the portrait hole she took my hand. I held onto it as well, enjoying being in her presence, despite the melancholy that was around us. Ron smirked at me, while Ginny smiled mischievously. I gave both of my 'siblings' a death glare and walked on. Upon entering the Great Hall, we saw that Professor McGonagall was already handing out the schedules for Gryffindor students. I sat down with the Weasleys and 'Mione and she immediately came up and handed us ours. I looked at my schedule first and this is how it read:  
  
Monday:  
  
Charms  
  
Double Potions  
  
Lunch  
  
Magical Healing  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Herbology  
  
Dinner  
  
Tuesday:  
  
Double Transfiguration  
  
Magical Healing  
  
Lunch  
  
Duelling for Experts  
  
Potions  
  
Free Period  
  
Dinner  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Double Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Lunch  
  
Double Herbology  
  
Potions  
  
Dinner  
  
Thursday:  
  
Double Magical Healing  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Lunch  
  
Free Period  
  
Charms  
  
Duelling for Experts  
  
Friday:  
  
Double Duelling for Experts  
  
Herbology  
  
Lunch  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Double Charms  
  
Dinner  
  
At the bottom of the schedule, in what looked like Professor Dumbledore's handwriting was a note:  
  
Harry~  
  
Occlumency lessons will take place on Tuesday and Thursday nights. You will rise at 6 am every morning for some physical training, and will take extra magical defence, as well as weapon defence on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights. Occasionally we will ask for you to donate a Saturday or Sunday for the cause, but this will be as rare as we can make it. Good luck this year! Please feel free to come to me or your head of house with any issues pertaining to Voldemort or anything else you're dealing with.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I cringed at the site of my schedule. I was going to be VERY busy this year. Just than McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"A word in my office when your done with breakfast please." She said, before walking out of the Great Hall. I looked to my friends for an answer, but all they did as shrug.   
  
"What are your schedules like?" I asked them. Ginny just stated that her classes were more or less like the past year. She'd be preparing for her OWLS this year and I felt for her. Hermione was taking all the same classes as me, minus DADA and Magical Duelling, because she was training to become a nurse at St.Mungos, so she had an additional healing class, as well as 'charms for the future healer'. After Hogwarts, nurses- like aurors- had to go through additional training. Ron was going out for a job in the Muggles Rights department at the ministry and so he took Transfiguration, Charms, Herbiology, Business, Conflicting Cultures, Care of Magical Creatures and Advanced Muggle Studies. I was comforted with the fact that my friend's schedules were almost as full as mine. I looked at them in sympathy, as they too had the notes about morning training and magical/weaponry fighting. They didn't have Occlumency lessons, but that much was to be expected.   
  
Taking the last few bites of my breakfast, I turned to my friends: "I'm going to go grab my books for Wednesday's schedule and then head to McGonagall's office for that chat she said that we needed to have." They nodded.  
  
"You have Bill first today, but after double DADA, we'll see you in Transfiguration." Hermione said. I smiled at her, than nodded to Ron and Ginny and left. Upon reaching my dormitory I grabbed the books I'd need for DADA and Transfiguration. Throwing them into my book bag, I hustled down to McGonagall's office, so that I would be sure to see her before I had to go to my first class. I knocked at her office door lightly when I reached it. She called for me to come in. When I entered her office, she motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs opposite her.   
  
"Don't worry about being late to class Harry, I can detain you if necessary. I've asked you to come to my office for several reasons. Most of them are involving the Gryffindor quidditch team. You have accepted your captaincy?" she confirmed. I nodded and she continued. "Well in that case, I'm missing three chasers and two beaters. I'm counting on you, with the help of Mr.Weasley, to build up the rest of the Gryffindor team. Ms.Weasley has agreed to step down from seeker position, and become reserve seeker, without any fuss. I do believe though, that we need a whole set of reserves for the other positions. I trust you have your work cut out for you. Since I know that you will be attending to personal business this weekend, I suggest we hold tryouts for the weekend of the 19th. That'll leave plenty of time before the Welcoming Back Ball. I'm going to leave it to you to post appropriate fliers in the common room." I nodded in understanding. She paused for a long while.  
  
"The second reason concerns your relationship with Remus Lupin," she said.  
  
"What about it?" I asked in a panicked voice. She just smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Mr Potter; I was just going to say that the weekend after this, he will be taking you out to dinner. That's how he wants to make it, the second Saturday of every month. In addition, if you ever need to contact him through Floo my fireplace is always open- just ask permission first. I'm afraid that if anything were to happen to you while using my fireplace I would be held responsible." she said. I nodded to her in response. "As long as you understand you may go now. I believe you will only be a few minutes late and that Professor Weasley will excuse your tardiness if you explain you were with me. If he gives you any trouble, just tell him to come to me." she said. I gave her one last smile before hurrying out of her office. I sprinted all the way to the DADA classroom, arriving there completely out of breath. I tried to just sneak off to my seat, but Bi-Professor Weasley wasn't about to let me get away with that.   
  
"Mr.Potter, you are tardy. Do you have a detain?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I was with Professor McGonagall, she said that you can talk to her if you have any problems." I said. He nodded at me curtly.  
  
"That being so, I hope that you won't make tardiness a bad habit." he said. I nodded at him, and took a seat near the back. He was throwing me death glares and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be any closer to him. He apparently was doing some basic tests on our knowledge of the practical defence arts. After Umbridge last year, there was really no way to know where we were. He was testing different people at different things though. He called me up to the front.   
  
"Mr Potter, today you are going to teach the class how much you know about reflexes." he said. I nodded. The first couple of spells he threw at me, I easily put up shields for. Than he jabbed his wand at my guts, muttering a spell- I easily defended it but I winced a little while doing it. Unfortunately he noticed. My heart was racing, as sweat poured down my legs (under my uniform) and I began to hyperventilate a bit. I knew I had to get out of that room, before I humiliated myself.  
  
"I need some air." I said quickly before jogging out of the room. Once I was safely in the hallway I sat down and leaned myself against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. This was Professor Weasley, not only was he the oldest brother of my best friend but he was also my professor. He was not out to hurt me, and I needed to learn to trust him. My gut still kind of held a gag reflex for me, and it was hard for me to be touched there. I opened my eyes and concentrated on breathing. Tears were forming in my eyes and a few of them had begun to fall. I looked to my right and saw Professor Weasley coming my way. I turned my head the other way and tried to regain control. He was at my side in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Harry, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, and steering my head so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. I continually tried to look down. I did not want him to think that someone in is NEWT DADA class winced at the motion of someone touching their guts.  
  
"It's really nothing. Just give me a few minutes, I'll come back to class. Sorry for interrupting the lesson." I said. He shook his head at me.  
  
"Harry I'm concerned about you. It's obviously not nothing. You can talk to me, remember, I'm a Weasley. I'm your best friend's older brother, you can trust me. I won't think anything less of you." He said.   
  
"It's just that. How much do you know about what happened over the summer?" I asked him. Suddenly a look of realization occurred on his face, and he nodded gravely at me.  
  
"Okay, I understand now. Harry, you have to trust me, because we'll be duelling many times during the next two years. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you and that if an accident does occur and you are injured I'll see to it that you're healed. Harry, you're more than just a student to me, you're like family and I've got your back." He said. I smiled and nodded at him.   
  
"Thanks." I said. He just smiled at me.  
  
"Why don't you just go get yourself cleaned up, and than return to class. You're going to be okay?" he confirmed.  
  
"Yep, I am now." I said. He gave me one last smile and walked back to his class. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. After returning to the DADA classroom the rest of the week seemed to go by really quickly. Before I knew it, I was in Dumbledore's office flooing to The Burrow. Ron was on one side of me, Hermione on the other. Next to Hermione was Ginny, and next to Ginny was Bill.   
  
"Who wants to go first?" Dumbledore asked. Nobody seemed to want to do this. I waited for a bit, and then finally raised my hand.  
  
"I'll go first Professor Dumbledore." I said. Although the idea of being the first person Molly Weasley saw come out of the fireplace wasn't exactly appealing, I'd live. Besides I knew that it would be much harder for her children to do this. I stepped into the fire, dropped the Floo powder and screamed 'The Burrow' loud and clear. I felt the rushing feeling, and saw many fireplaces flash by before I landed roughly in the fireplace at The Burrow. Before I could even get up, I was pulled into the arms of none other than Molly Weasley. She kept swaying me back and forth telling me how happy she was that I had agreed to come.  
  
"As you probably can tell, this really is a very difficult time for us all Harry, and I'm so happy that you could be with us. I know it means tonnes to the children and it also means a lot to me. I mean, after all you are practically family as it is." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked me in the eye.   
  
"It was no problem really Mrs. Weasley." I said.   
  
"Oh really Harry, drop the formalities. I've known you and loved you for so long. It's Molly or Aunt Molly if you'd prefer." she said. I smiled at her a bit.  
  
"Sure thing, Aunt Molly." I replied. After so many years of considering them family it was great to finally get the title in. Hermione then stumbled out of the fireplace, followed by Bill, Ron and Ginny. Once we had all arrived, Aunt Molly called us into the living room.   
  
"You can all just take your things up to your appropriate rooms. As it's Friday the funeral's not until tomorrow afternoon. I know you could all use a good night sleep so make yourself at home. Am I right in assuming that you've all been fed?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we have, Aunt Molly." I replied. Using the title for good measure, I suppose. She smiled at me, and signaled towards the stairs. We all picked up our small overnight bags and trudged up the stairs. When we reached Ron's room I placed my bag down on the spare cot and turned to face him.  
  
"So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" I asked tentatively. He frowned a bit.   
  
"I'll be completely honest with you and say that I'm not exactly looking forward to it. I'm also a little worried that I'll lose control over my emotions, in front of everyone. I might even cry and that's a little frightening in itself. I want you to promise that whatever happens tomorrow, no matter how many times I tell you to leave me alone that you'll stay at my side. I've been having a lot of negative emotions lately and I think they might erupt tomorrow at that funeral home. I don't want to wander off and do something stupid." he said. I looked at my best friend.  
  
"I promise Ron, no matter what, I'll remain at your side" I said. Whether this was meant in context to the moment or in context to life neither of us knew though I feel that it was probably both. "You're just stuck with me until the end of time." I added jokingly, to try to lighten up the moment.   
  
"Really? Aw shucks! Well, I guess if I have to have a lifetime stalker, who better than you?" Ron kidded back. I swatted him and he pushed me around a bit. "Ron, come here I'll prove it. Trust me, OK." I said to him. He looked slightly puzzled but remained quiet. I reached into my bag and pulled out a penknife. Sirius' penknife. Dumbledore had fixed it. This would be the first time I would open it since the Department Of Mysteries. I flicked it open, let the light glint off it and then made a small cut across my right palm and allowed a little blood to pool in my hand. "Give me your hand." I said to Ron, he hesitantly passed me his own right hand. I looked into his eyes, trust shone through the blue irises, making them twinkle. I slowly passed the blade through his palm too, and again, allowed the blood to pool. I help up my bleeding hand and said "My blood." I took his bleeding hand with my left. "Your blood." I said. I pressed my cut to his, mixing the blood together. "Our blood." I declared. "I love you like a brother and my mind thinks of you as a brother, now we are Blood Brothers." I told him, looking into his eyes. "Harry.thanks. That meant so much to me, thanks, brother!" He said, raising our joined hands. I grinned at him and leant over to grab my wand, to heal the wounds when he said. "No, leave them. Every time we look at the scars, we'll think of each other. Anytime, anywhere. Even if you're not there with me, this scar will be."  
  
"We should probably turn in for the night. Tomorrows going to be a big day." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." I agreed.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Weasley home Saturday at One ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! We have to go!" Aunt Molly screamed from downstairs. We were all dressed up in our finest dress robes, and the girls all had their faces and hair done up. A stranger to the situation could have easily assumed that we were going to a party of some sort. That's the ironic thing really- we get dressed up for celebrations and for mourning. Odd really how we consider both important, obviously for different reasons, and treat them to more or less the same attire. Provided all the clothing was rather dark, it still all worked. When we trooped down the stairs, I saw Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur dressed up in their best too. Aunt Molly had worry and sorrow etched into her face and Uncle Arthur didn't look that much better. Ron looked panicky at the sight of his trembling mother, and I put my hand on his shoulder, he gave me a very forced smile before Aunt Molly started to speak.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the plan. We floo to the Morganson Funeral Home in a few minutes. After we arrive, we take a seat in the front row, right across from Percy's open casket. The minister's going to say a few words. After he gives his little speech, to which all of our personal tributes have contributed too, we will walk single file past the casket. I hope you will all use this as a time to say goodbye. After the funeral is the burial, where we all get to watch as Percy's casket is dropped into a six feet deep hole. Than we go home. I sincerely just hope we can all make it through this." she said gravely, as her voice started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes. She than shook her head and all traces of teary eyes were gone- I could tell she was determined to stay strong. Bill grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the funeral home. Everyone else followed suit, with Uncle Arthur going last.  
  
"Come on children." Aunt Molly said, ushering us to our seats once we arrived at the home. Several family members came up to offer their condolences for our 'loss' but they were few and far between. According to Ron, many of their family still hadn't forgiven Percy for the grief he put them through. I felt this wicked, and morally wrong. I mean, after all, he had died for the cause they were mad at him for not supporting. If offering your life to a cause isn't supporting it, I really don't know what is. I could understand their initial anger but their refusal to forgive was beyond me. At the very least they could be there to support their other family members who were grieving.   
  
"Could everyone please take their seats? I would like to begin soon." the minister said, waiting for all the whispering to stop. "We have come here today to grieve for the loss of a remarkable man- Percius Christopher Weasley. Known as Percy for the majority of his childhood he was admired by most that past his path. Excellent in his academics, to his family he was so much more. Perhaps his sister Ginny said it best when she said: "Even though he may have seemed like a know it all, there was never any doubt in my mind that he loved me, if there was one thing I could say that Percy was it was that he was loving." How could such a loving man be taken at such a young age? One could only assume that the heavens needed him for something beyond our grasp. Yet, be that as it may, we still grieve. I just hope that everyone here can remember him in the same light that his youngest sibling and only sister Ginny does." By the end of his speech Aunt Molly was sobbing loudly into Uncle Arthur's shirt. Ginny was crying too and Hermione had her arm around Gin's shoulders. Ron was a little shaky but seemed determined to remain composed. I admired his bravery but was somewhat concerned that he was trying to hard and hiding his emotions from even himself. As we filed up to walk by Percy's casket, I felt Ron begin to loose it. We all, in turn, took a look at Percy's face. I know, that for me at least seeing his still, dead face was the final closure to any doubt that was lingering. It was a powerful feeling, horrible, but powerful. It's almost as if anybody who was previously in denial would no longer be. Ron's eyes welled up with tears as his eyes met with the pair of his dead brother's open eyes. Right than and there I could tell he needed to just let it out. I also knew, however, that he wouldn't do that as long as we were in public. I kind of nudged him to continue walking, since he seemed to have gotten himself into a state. Aunt Molly nudged me.  
  
"Ron's not looking too good, why don't you go take a little walk with him, see if you can't calm him down a bit?" she asked me, pleadingly. I agreed and walked up to Ron.   
  
"Why don't we take a walk mate?" I asked gently, putting my hand around his shoulders and steering him out. The second we got outside, he started running. I chased after him. It wasn't until we were near quarter mile away from the funeral home that he finally fell to his knees and broke down. I sat down next to him on the grass, and took his head into my arms.   
  
"Ron, it's okay, it's all going to be okay. It's good that you're grieving for your brother, just get it all out. You'll feel much better once you do." I said. Ron just continued sobbing into my shoulder. Once he had let it all out, he quieted down a bit. He looked at me with his big puffy red eyes, and I felt bad for him.  
  
"I don't know why seeing his dead body affected me the way it did. I guess seeing him all dead like that- it finalized everything. It also sparked a lot of memories in my mind. My brother was my brother for 19 years, he was only a rebellious man for 2. I just feel as though everything that I loved about him radiated from his face today. You never saw too much of the good Percy, I know, but he really was a good brother. Especially to Ginny, boy did he love Ginny. He was always so patient with her, so loving. The day she was born he was delighted and ever since than he was there guiding her, and loving her. Recently he was so preoccupied with his work that his relationship with everyone suffered. Nobody suffered as much as Ginny though; she lost her brother long before tonight. It eases her pain a bit now, but it was a very rough around the edges relationship these past years, and it shouldn't have been. She'll be okay though, she's strong. I just really loved him and it really hurts." Ron explained.   
  
"I know, I'm can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if I lost a brother, if I lost you, or Hermione- I'd be lost." I said. He nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of glad that it was Percy, rather than you, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill or Ginny. Out of all my siblings, I was least close with him." he said, while sighing. "I think we should head back to the funeral home. The burial's probably over by now and I'm feeling much better. It's good to know that I can always count on you, no matter what. In some aspects, even though I grew up in a household of brothers, you are more my brother than any of the lot of them." Ron said. I took that as a very large compliment, because I knew how much Ron adored his family.   
  
"You know that I feel the same about you. Remember, anytime, anywhere." I said, our trademark line edged into my mind. He smiled.  
  
"Right back at ya- anytime, anywhere." he said, before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading us back to the funeral home. Upon arriving, Aunt Molly saw both of our smiles and gave me a look of gratitude. I saw that Uncle Arthur was conversing with a large man in ministry robes. I saw him smile broadly and shake the man's hands. When he turned back to join the group, Aunt Molly asked him what the big smile was for.  
  
"Well Molly, since Fudge died the ministry has elected me as the new Minister of Magic." he said, smiling broadly. The whole family was in high spirits as they headed back into the fire to floo home. It seemed that one thing at least, had gone right.  
  
So concludes Chapter 9! I know that it was a long one, but I felt that I had to include it all. Didn't think anybody would complain, ay? lol! How'd you like the whole blood brother thing? My beta actually added that to my story when I sent it to her, looking at my plot plans it fit beautifully and so I decided to put it in. You can all thank Kanga for that particular idea though- I rewrote some of it, but it's all basically hers. I know that we didn't get to much in the way of Harry/Hermione this chapter, but they'll be more in the future. Don't wanna say too much about the next chapter 'cause I dunno how much space it'll take up but we'll probably see a Magical Healing lesson, a dinner with Remus and some more information about their training. Well, I would again like to thank all my beautiful reviewers, you were incredible. Do it again, would you? Please? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!! (we should all remember my pain and fear the whip)   
  
~Twigs  
  
Kanga: About those 2 two trivia questions?   
  
Twigs: Oh yes! They will be attached to two different tidbits of information. You may answer both, one or none. To see how to respond, see chapter 6's authors note!   
1. What are the names of the two people who run the Knight Bus?  
(full names please)  
  
2. What is the name of the tree that "attacks" Ron and Harry in  
their 2nd year?  
  
Good luck to all who attempt!  
  
Kanga: Review! We've passed 50 reviews, lets go for 100! By the way: I didn't get beaten last time YAY!!! Keep it up!!! I may get a plaster if we reach 100. 


	10. The Little Things

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Twigs: So, we meet once again with our dear, dear readers.  
  
Kanga: *sniffles and snorts*  
  
Harry: What was that for? (Twigs and Kanga look at Harry oddly).  
  
Kanga: First off- you're not supposed to be here yet- chapter 10 has not begun yet. (Harry shrugs and walks off looking hurt). *clears throat and stares at Harry's disappearing body* Anyways., I was just about to discuss how her readers weren't dear at the beginning of last week when she was being a very bad writer.   
  
Twigs: Kanga- shhhhhhhhhhh. I thought that that was between you and me. How could you?  
  
Kanga: I'm sorry but it's really just not my fault that this chapter is VERY late..so you're laziness must be agknowledged. *Twigs stares at her with menace*  
  
Twigs: Well, I am sorry this chapter wasn't out earlier, lots going on in my personal life. I went Christmas shopping last weekend and we got our tree and I went Christmas carolling with my church and..  
  
Kanga: Well! Let's all feel sorry for Twigs. Poor, poor Twigs- I tell ya..she reminds me of my mummy.(begins crying). I need my bottle! *audience laughs and Kanga pleads at Twigsfeet*  
  
Twigs: Okay *pushes Kanga off of her feet*. I've gotta go get Kanga her meds so let me do the honors. *Kanga cackles insanely*. Bullhorns please *blows into bullhorns* I present to you Chapter 10! *drags kicking, screaming Kanga off of stage, while doctor walks towards them with syrange*  
  
Chapter 10 The Little Things  
  
After returning to the Weasleys', the rest of the weekend seemed to go by in a blur. Uncle Arthur was never at home, but that was to be expected. Aunt Molly was awfully fussy about getting Percy's old room cleaned out. Apparently, now that he was dead, she was going to turn the room into a guest room and she was relentless about it. Remus had sent his condolences for not being able to attend the funeral. It had overlapped horribly with a full moon and he regrets that he couldn't have been there. I knew that Remus was quite fond of the Weasleys, both for what they did for me and for who they were as decent members of the Wizarding society. Before I knew it the weekend was over and we were back to our classes.   
  
"So, you and Hermione have magical healing classes after lunch. What do you think they'll be like?" Ron asked me on Monday at lunch. Between a bite of chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes I looked up at him.   
  
"I really don't know. I suppose it'll be interesting. I mean, we'll probably just learn a really simple healing spell today but it should be fun. Who knows when healing will come to our advantage later on in the war?" I responded. He looked at me with a grave look on his face.  
  
"I wish it weren't true, but it is." he said. I looked at him with an equal sense of sorrow. I looked down at the scar on my palm and realized that it would be for this that I fought for. For the chance to live a normal life with the people I loved. I was glad that Ron had insisted on keeping the scars there, it was a daily reminder of everybody and everything I cared about. I really was lucky to have so many supporting people in my life.   
  
"Come on Harry, we best be off to our next class. I don't think that being late on the first day is the best first impression." 'Mione said. I could never get over the sound of her voice. Like every other asset she possessed, every time I heard it I fell in love with her all over again.   
  
"Okay, okay, we'll go now." I replied. Trying my best to sound impatient with her, but failing miserably.   
  
"Don't use that tone with me, Mr.Potter." 'Mione said, in a fake scolding voice. We both laughed, before joining hands and heading towards the Magical Healing classroom. It was located in the left wing near the Transfiguration and Charms classrooms. We walked in to find a small little witch fluttering about the room placing little knives on everybody's desks. I was curious to see how it would all work, but I didn't dare ask. She saw 'Mione and I enter with our fingers entwined amongst one another's.   
  
"Hello dears, my name is Professor Huckleberry, welcome to Magical Healing, year 1." she said, while giving us a big smile that could have only been topped by Aunt Molly herself. I smiled back at her, before Hermione and I walked over and took a sharing desk, near the front.   
  
"What are these for?" Hermione asked, holding up one of the little knives.  
  
"Oh, well we'll be working on a very simple charm for healing cuts today, and unfortunately in order to heal a cut we have to create one. The knives are sanitized between classes, so don't worry about that." Professor Huckleberry said. Hermione grimaced a bit, before turning to look at me. I wasn't nervous at all, after the Dursleys, self inflicting a little pain wouldn't be a problem. She seemed relieved by the fact that I wasn't panicking. Hermione and I sat in silence as we waited for the rest of the class to enter. Once the whole class had taken their seats Professor Huckleberry turned to us and spoke.  
  
"Welcome all, to your first year of Magical Healing. I hope you are all as excited as I am about attending this class. Now, if you could please open your textbooks to page 18 we can begin." she said. I turned open my book and flipped to page 18. It seemed to be one of the first actual pages in the book and it seemed appropriate that we start there. "As you can see, on that page it simply describes a basic healing charm. This charm is useful in that it's not specific to any particular injury- as long as it's small, trivial and basic, this charm will do good to it. Uses of it include paper cuts and small burns. Even some of the best mediwitches in the world use this one on numerous occasions. However, I must stress to you that if the wound has anything stuck in it, was magically inflicted, caused by any kind of potion incident or bigger than your thumb finger you must not use it." Everybody nodded in understanding as the teacher held up one of the knives.  
  
"I'm going to ask you to pick up your knives, because with these you will prick your own wrist, or in the event that you find this too difficult will have your partner prick your wrist. Than you will have your partner mutter the incanation and watch as your wrists heal. It may take a few tries and if the cut gets out of control just scream 'Code 5' and I'll come over to heal you. If there aren't any questions, you may begin." she said. I looked at Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to go first 'Mione, or should I? I asked her. She looked at me with fear in her big brown eyes.  
  
"Why don't you?" she asked timidly. I nodded my head and picked up the knife. It was just a little stab in the rest and right back out. I saw the blood and knew I had been successful. Looking around the room, I also saw that I was the only one who had had the courage yet. The teacher had finally walked up to Hannah Abbot and her partner and after asking who was going to get pricked first picked up the knife and punched through the skin of Hannah's wrist. After that, people were a lot less timid about it. Hermione and I were successful in healing upon first attempt but we were very much in the minority. In fact only one other student, Susan Bones, got it on first try and by the end of the day Hannah Abbot (Susan Bones's partner) was the only other one added to the group. After class Mrs. Huckleberry called the four of us to stay after.   
  
"You four have shown an immense aptitude for the subject in which I teach. I love seeing such raw talent as yours and I hope that you will continue to exercise that talent in the days, weeks and months that follow. You will be great assets to the careers you choose if you do." she said. We all gave her smiles before exiting the classroom.   
  
"So, what'd you think of the first class Harry?" she asked, as she grabbed my hand instinctively and we walked back to the common room.   
  
"I enjoyed it!" I replied. "I have a feeling it's going to be one of my favorite classes, you?"  
  
"I agree with you entirely." she said, looking up into my eyes both flirtatiously and lovingly at the same. I smiled down at her, and listened to her pleasant humming as we walked back to the common room. How was I so fortunate as to get someone so wonderful? I thought about the days ahead. This weekend was my time with Remus and than the next week training started.   
  
"Did you enjoy your class?" asked Ron from his chair in the common room.  
  
"Very much so, did you get any work done?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes, I did, Mum" Ron said. Those two would never tire of swatting around at each other. Must be part of their personalities- I never worried, I knew that both of them had NO romantic feelings whatsoever towards the other.   
  
The rest of the school week went by quickly and before I knew it I was getting ready for my evening with Remus. We had decided to walk around Diagon Alley a bit before dinner, so I got there around 4. Professor McGonagall was taking me to get dropped off. I'll admit that when I crawled into a carriage alone with her, the silence was a bit awkward. Suddenly she cleared her throat. I looked at her.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, Mr.Potter, I may be a very strict teacher but I also have your best interests at heart. I mean, in all the years I've known you, I've never really KNOWN you. It seemed that whenever a problem aroused you sooner just went ahead and got the headmaster involved. I hope that you do know Harry, that if ever something went wrong either educationally, mentally or emotionally my door is open for anything you might wish to discuss." she said. I looked a little off balance by what she'd said. Was this the same stick straight women who had taught me transfiguration for the past 5 years? I was seriously beginning to wonder.  
  
"I'm kind of speechless, Professor. I always went to Dumbledore because it was serious, and I thought that you were way too professional to be bothered. I guess I never really gave you a chance to be anything else." I responded cautiously, I know she meant well but I still didn't know whether her intentions were pure. Maybe she needed a bit of information out of me or something like that. She just smiled pleasantly at me and continued to look out the window. We rode in this 'not so awkward' silence until we reached Hogsmeade. Looking at the window from the parked cart I saw Remus.   
  
"I trust you're in good hands now, Mr.Potter and I will be leaving you. Have a nice time with Remus" Professor McGonagall said, before winking at me, a bit of mysterious twinkle in her eyes. I wondered again what type of women Minerva McGonagall really was. After exciting the carriage I immediately found myself in the firm arms of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Harry, you've grown!" he exclaimed. I chuckled a little bit, as a felt like a 5 year old boy being hounded by all of his eccentric, cheek-pinching aunts. Except, I found that I didn't mind it, I liked it. I definitely loved the feeling of family and felt as though I would never tire of it. Reflecting on his comment in facts though, I realized it to be true. I had grown a bit in the past months and not to my disadvantage either.  
  
"What have you been up too? How are you doing?" I instantly felt bad, I hadn't written Remus any letters, not even to tell him about Hermione.   
  
"Well, I have a girlfriend" I said casually. He gave me a wicked grin and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Who's the lucky lady? Is it our dear friend Hermione?" Remus asked, with the huge grin still on his face. I punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Of course it's Hermione. We have a welcoming back ball soon and so I asked her if she'd come with me. After she asked if it was just as a friend, I confirmed my feelings towards her. Turns out she felt the same way and just didn't want to 'ruin our friendship'. We hold hands in the hallways and everything, just being around her makes me happy!" I explained.   
  
"Have you kissed yet?" Remus asked very bluntly. I blushed a bit at this question, although I don't really know why. After all, this was the guy who confronted me after my wet dream, this was my father.  
  
"Noeally" I replied very fast.  
  
"Again? You mumbled a bit the first time?" Remus asked chuckling. I gave him a reprimanding smile.  
  
"Not really, I mean she's kissed my cheek a few times but we haven't snogged or anything. I know this sounds stupid but I have it all planned out, I want our first kiss to be nothing less than perfect." I said, tentatively. I knew Remus would never laugh at me, but he would tell me if he thought what I was saying was a bit ridiculous. Remus looked at me with a sincere look on his face.  
  
"You really care about her don't you?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smiled at me.  
  
"So, what else has been going on?" Remus asked. I explained to him a little bit about Percy's funeral and how badly Ron had taken it all. I noticed that during the whole conversation he was looking at my palm a little bit oddly.  
  
"But you are okay, aren't you? You know you could talk to me about anything right, that that's what I'm for?" Remus all of a sudden said, in a very concerning fatherly manner.   
  
"Yeah, better each day. Percy's death was hard on us all but it's really all up hill from here. I have a great girlfriend and the most fantastic best mate a guy could ask for. In addition to that, I have you. I couldn't be better, why do you ask?" I asked. He took me and sat me down on a bench.  
  
"So you're sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about" Remus once again prompted. I shook my head no curiously. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
"Well Harry, you leave me no choice, as your guardian and as someone who cares about you I must ask. Why do you have scars on your hand? Have you been hurting yourself?" Remus asked, concern and love etching his words. My face turned into a half crooked grin.   
  
"You think I'm hurting myself don't you? Well, rest assured Remus, I'm not. That scar is a love scar. About a week ago after Percy's funeral Ron and I cut open our palms. We smashed them together and vowed to be brothers until the end. We were going to clean the wounds to prevent scarring but decided against it. The scars would be daily reminders of who or what we were fighting for. I'm quite fond of them." I responded. Remus looked at me with a look of admiration on his face.  
  
"Although I don't encourage exchanging blood with just anyone, I admire what you and Ron did. You agreed to be brothers at heart and than sealed the agreement with blood. Leaving the scars was clever too, it's always nice to have a daily reminder of where your loyalties lie. I'm really proud of you Harry." Remus said. As he spoke those words, tears formed in my eyes. Remus, the man I had come to think of as a father was proud of me. I imagine I felt similar to a nurser school child- I had just given my mummy a painting and now she was posting it on the refrigerator and telling me that I was the next Van Gough.   
  
"Harry, is that the first time anyone's every told you they were proud of you?" he asked cautiously. I nodded deftly as he put his arm around me. "Well then, I've obviously made a big mistake. Harry, I have always been proud of you, I just thought that that went without saying," Remus said.  
  
"I know, just hearing you say it made it final in some way. Remus- don't ever doubt all you've done for me. I love you like the father I never knew and you should always know that." I said. Remus gave me an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.   
  
"Let's go get some dinner, I have some other matter's to discuss with you." he said. I nodded in consent and followed him. After we had gotten a table and ordered during some small talk Remus turned to me.   
  
"I think that you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other in the months that follow this one." he said. I looked curiously at him.  
  
"Why?" I asked in response.   
  
"Dumbledore did tell you about all the extra training you'd be getting right?" Remus asked. Suddenly things started clicking in my head. "Well, I'm going to be one of your teachers. I'm going to do all the physical training with you in the morning and I'll be teaching you how to work with your knives. I'm a very good non-magical dueller and I believe that you'll find my lessons quite insightful." I smiled at him.  
  
"I'm so happy! I really couldn't ask for a better teacher." I said. He smiled back at me enthusiastically. "What kind of stuff will we be doing?"  
  
"I'm glad you're pleased. In addition to physical training and knife work you will also be learning extensive magical duelling that will run in accordance with your class. Along with agility and reflex activities, that stuff will take up most of your time. There are three types of knives; swords, which are used for close to enemy duelling which is very deadly; throwing knives, which can be thrown from as far as 40 feet but take more than one to be lethal and spears which are great from jabbing, rather than slicing. You will have a lot of defense gear on you and a belt with your weapons that you must wear always" he explained. I watched as my father explained what we must do and for once I felt like I had a parent doing what a parent should do- explaining the world to his son. We talked for many hours but said nothing more of importance. Though one could argue that when you're in the company of someone who loves you, everything's important- even the little things.   
  
So concludes another chapter!!! I know that it wasn't the most eventful one, but it said what it had too. It told us some information about Harry's training and some interesting stuff with Professor McGonagall. Next chapter will be very fluffy, but will also contain some plot pillar points. We get to see Quidditch Tryouts with Harry, Ron and Ginny and attend The Welcoming Ball with Harry and Hermione. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! They really do make me happy and as the holiday seasons approach us, they help me remember to write. Thanks!   
  
Luv,  
  
Twigs  
  
Twigs: (in a drill sergeant voice) So, Kanga, what do we wanna reach?  
  
Kanga: (unenthusiastically) 100 reviews. Here we go.  
  
Twigs: When do we wanna reach it?  
  
Kanga" *sighs* Now. Why was I cursed with Twigs, why!  
  
Twigs: Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Whippy took a break but he can return in the movie "Return of Mr.Whippy" if my reviewers don't decide to submit reviews.  
  
Kanga: So, guys please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! We're trying to reach 100 reviews by Christmas, and if we do than I'll get to soar through the holidays without a whipping and you guys get another chapter soon! REVIEW! Kanga and Twigs exit stage left and the light go down-cept for one spotlight. Kanga slinks back in and appears in spotlight. "ahem, I would like to add, 9 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! (and only 2 until Hannukah and 10 until Kwanza)" kanga jumps madly, before walking off stage left just as she had appeared.  
  
Trivia Question: What is Hermione's Patronous form? (it says in the 5th book- tough though- my beta caught this, I didn't- clever one she is, lol. It's worth looking up though- the clue's priceless). 


	11. Love is In the Air

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Twigs; Here we are again, another chapter for you, ah, good times.  
  
  
  
Kanga; Here we go. She'll start...*is interrupted*  
  
  
  
Harry; hang on, stop insulting Twigs, she's the one who writes us!! She's amazing!!! And what do you do? Nothing! Exactly!  
  
  
  
Kanga; yeah, she does write us, but she ain't meant to be writing YOU, here!!!  
  
  
  
Harry; oh shut up you stupid British twit.  
  
  
  
Kanga; you're British too, you pleb,  
  
  
  
Harry; commoner  
  
  
  
Kanga; posh git. *Harry and kanga advance towards each other, kanga wielding Mr. Whippy, and Harry his trusty wand, but go for a slap fight instead*  
  
  
  
Twigs; children!! Stop!! I forbid you to fight in the fic, if you have to fight, do it out there, and Kanga, I'll take Mr. Whippy back if you can't be responsible. Now behave, we have reviews to address.  
  
  
  
Kanga and Harry; yes chief. *Harry vanishes back into the imagination*  
  
  
  
Twigs; thanks for all the reviews, they're very much appreciated, we did get some err...worrying ones though. glyph, I don' know what exactly to say to yours but...wanna explain?  
  
  
  
Kanga; *reads review and stares open mouthed, confused as usual* You would think I would have picked up on something like that.  
  
Twigs: It's not you Kanga- he's a prick (please pardon my language- this guy just really ticked me off). I have half a mind to remove him- which I might do- so if you readers wanna see it, look now. Warning: Insult me all you want (after all I AM the writer) but insult my beta and I'll come after you. She shouldn't be blamed for my mistakes, she can't correct them all.  
  
Kanga: Thanks! Unfortunately if you went after Twigs- you'd have to deal with me. Obviously constructive criticism is one thing but keep the stupid, unfounded negative comments to yourself. For the sake of Twigs and all she holds dear?  
  
  
  
Twigs; umm, Rocky235, I don't really beat Kanga with a whip, aka, Mr. Whippy, it would have to be a very ling whip to reach the UK, particularly from So CAL.  
  
  
  
Kanga; hello. Look I'm OK, Mr.Whippy's not real, just a joke, K?*waves manically*  
  
  
  
Twigs; OK, and with no further ado....the new chapter.  
  
  
  
Kanga; and don't forget to review!!!  
  
  
  
Twigs; let me get on with it.  
  
  
  
Kanga; I am, sheesh, you little...*Twigs pounces and they fall into a dust cloud fight*  
  
Chapter 11 Love is in the Air  
  
The next week went by very quickly. Mrs. Huckleberry quickly became one of my favorite teachers. She reminded me of Aunt Molly and she was a very talented medi-witch who had a knack for conveying information in an easy-to- understand way.  
  
I was very concerned about quidditch try outs. I had to practically rebuild the whole team and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't know how many Gryffindors were trying out and out of that number how many knew what they were doing. Finally the day of tryouts dawned on us. I felt as though I'd be really happy to get it over with.  
  
"Come one Ron, we've got to head down to the Quidditch pitch" I told Ron. He looked a bit nervous too. "It'll be okay, they'll be tons of great people- after all, isn't Gryffindor the house with talent?" I joked a bit, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You could bet on that mate!" Ron replied enthusiastically. I gave him a smile as big as the state of California. We both joked a bit on our way down to the stadium; it helped to ease both of our nerves. Upon arriving at the quidditch pitch I was surprised by how many people had come to try out. One look at Ron confirmed that he was shocked too. I turned to address the crowd in front of us.  
  
"Hello, for those of you who don't know me my name is Harry Potter and I'm the new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team- this (pointing to Ron) is my best mate and keeper of the team. I'm so pleased that all of you could come today. As of this moment, we are in need of two beaters and three chasers. Add to that a full reserve team. Ginny Weasley was going to fill in as reserve seeker but has decided to try out for one of the vacant chaser positions instead. My thanks goes to all who try- please know that if we could- we would accept you all. Now, as for the tryouts. Chasers go to west end of the pitch to try out with me, beaters go to the middle of the pitch to try out with Ron and all people trying out for reserve seeker or keeper please head over to the east end with Professor McGonagall. By process of elimination- I will lower it down to ten chasers, Ron to six beaters and Professor McGonagall to four reserves. From there, all three of us will choose the actual positions for the remaining people. I wish you all the best of luck- may the best man, or if it be the case woman, win!" I concluded. At the conclusion of my speech everybody started going off in their designated directions. After wishing Ron luck I headed to the west end of the pitch to meet with the chasers. After they had quieted down, I addressed my potential chasers.  
  
"Due to the mass number of people trying out for chaser, I need you all to get into a single file line. From there, I'll give you a number and post it on your back. Next to your number I'll write your name and year. If I call out your number and tell you to leave, please go quietly. After the tryouts, I will share with you the numbers of the 10 people that will move onto the next level. Try to move quickly- I don't have all day" I said. It took quite a bit of time to get people numbered up but from here it would be possible to continue with the tryouts.  
  
First off- I tested people's flying abilities. I figured that if they couldn't fly well I didn't want them on my team. After eliminating about half of the people due to that, I brought in the quaffle. I paired them up and tested their hand-eye coordination while having them toss the quaffle back and forth. One by one I started knocking people off and forming new pairs. After that, I only had about 20 people, a mere third of what had come to try out. Still- I had to cut that group into half. I told the remaining 20 that I would act as keeper and they would have to try and score on me. Not being a skilled keeper- I figured that most of them would probably be able to score on me. However, I was trying to see what kind of tricks they'd pull. I saw that some of the group clearly weren't fit to be chasers. They couldn't get any balls past me, and they were two slow in their actions- chasers had to be fast. Finally, after much debate I had lowered it down to twelve people- but I didn't know how to eliminate to other two people. So, I decided to test them on throw them a fast one and ask them some questions about themselves. Those who showed self confidence and good sportsmanship would go on. I eliminated the final two people and called out the numbers of the final ten players. Among them was Ginny Weasley and a very confident 2nd-year named Molly Gilbert.  
  
"Hey, Ron, are you ready to test them all as a group?" I asked, as I walked towards him, with my ten chaser finalists.  
  
"That I am Harry and I think Professor McGonagall is too" he said, as we saw her walking towards us with 4 kids in her tow. After taking down the names of all of the remaining participants and giving them all new numbers we decided to set up a scrimmage between them. We put the reserve keepers on the two given goals and set six of the chasers and four of the beaters into scrimmage. Throughout the scrimmage we'd be pausing the game to rotate the chasers and beaters. I sat in the bleachers and quickly took notes on all of them. By the end of the scrimmage I was exactly sure who I would choose but I needed to see what Ron and Professor McGonagall thought. I told all of the people who tried out that they had done a good job and that results would be posted in the common room later on tonight. Ron and Professor McGonagall hurried over to me after the last person had left.  
  
"So, what did you guys think?" I asked them.  
  
"I think that we should definitely use Mark Brown as a beater" Ron said. I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"He was really good and he worked best with Christopher Swamps, so he should be the other beater" Professor McGonagall added.  
  
"Yes, that's very good, I think that Sherry White should be a chaser, she was good" I said.  
  
"Definitely, and I think that Ginny Weasley should be another one" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Yeah, and Molly Gilbert- that girl may be young but she's on fire!" Ron exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. I looked down at our list. In total we'd have two fourth year beaters, a fourth year chaser, a fifth year chaser and a second year chaser. Quite the assortment if you ask me. After putting together a reserve team, we wrote up the list of posting that night.  
  
After posting the lists Ron and I retired to our dormitory. We didn't really feel like being there when people found out they were rejected. Instead we started going over the practice schedules and talking about the new team. After we tired talking about quidditch- we began talking about the upcoming ball.  
  
"So, Ron, you never told me who you were taking" I commented. He went a bit crimson and all of a sudden looked very nervous. I looked at him with a peculiar look on my face.  
  
"Umm.about that...Harry you musn't be angry with me." Ron trailed off. He was looking at me like I was some kind of ferocious dragon who he was about to battle. I was now concerned. Whenever your best friend was viewing you as if you were a monster it was never a good sign.  
  
"Ron, why are you so afraid of telling me? I'm you're best mate, you should never be afraid of telling me anything- let alone something as trivial as who you're taking to the Welcoming Back Ball" I replied. "I'm kind of offended and hurt that you feel like you can't talk to me".  
  
"Well- it's not that exactly Harry. You see, the girl that I'm going with wasn't exactly very nice to you last year. The thing is, Harry she's changed. She really has, she even offered to display an apology to you in front of all in the Gryffindor common room. I really like her and so I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive her" Ron said. I looked even more baffled. "You know that I'd trust you with my life Harry and I really hope you'll try to accept and even befriend Lavender, it would mean a lot to me".  
  
"Lavender? That's who you're taking to the ball- she was never mean to me. Sure she wasn't exactly a friend to me last year when she thought I was an idiot but under those conditions you'd have to be dating your family, Hermione, a Hogwarts staff member or Neville. None of those options would have really pleased me. Of course I'll try and befriend Lavender.if she's really changed maybe this can be the beginning to a wonderful friendship".  
  
"Thanks mate- I don't know why I was so unsure of telling you" Ron replied, smiling and walking up to give me a hug.  
  
"Yeah man, anytime, anywhere" I replied.  
  
"Sure thing, anytime, anywhere". The time until the ball flew by and before we knew it we were upstairs ready to put on our dress robes. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror I wondered if I would ever be good enough for Hermione. Where as she was beautiful, angelic and talented- I was tall, gangly and an average student.  
  
"What ya thinking about mate?" Ron asked me. I pondered over whether I should reveal my insecurities. I glanced down at the scar on my palm and all of my uncertainties vanished.  
  
"I'm not good enough for Hermione. She's perfect and I'm not. She will never be able to love me in the same way that I love her. I'm just not that lovable" I said, as tears formed in my eyes. Ron came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey mate, you're not giving yourself enough credit. I've been your best mate for a little over 5 years and so you have to believe me when I tell you that you are VERY lovable. I have also been close with Hermione Granger for a little over 5 years and so you have to believe me when I add that Hermione isn't too good for you and you musn't go around believing that. You too are wonderful for each other. You're lucky to have her and she's lucky to have you" Ron said, with his hand steady on my shoulder and his eyes locked with mine. He was like Remus with the eye contact. I would have to make a mental note that it worked. My face broke out into a smile and the tears stopped falling completely. I performed the charm Remus had used down in the fault to clear my face of all traces of tears.  
  
As we slicked our hair back with gel and spirtzed on cologne I felt as if a part of my childhood was dissolving into the perfumed air. When we are young we look at childhood as an infinite stage in our life. When Ron and I were playing chess in our dorm room at age 11 we never thought that 4 years later that same dorm room would be the stage for first date nerves. Also, while some children have memories of pony rides and Santa Clause to fill their childhood with- my memories are of being locked in a cupboard under the stairs. I will never smile when thinking of my early childhood for it holds no memories worth smiling about. It's almost as if somebody robbed my childhood when I wasn't looking. Yet, that's what makes me smile extra large about today. For it is today that I go on my first date and that I might kiss my childhood goodbye.  
  
Ron and I descended the stair case down into the Gryffindor Common Room. We joined an assembly of other guys waiting for their dates. Some of the younger ones looked nervous while the older ones were all cool and relaxed. Maybe that's how it got- when you and your girlfriend were comfortable with each other. I didn't have much time to ponder on it though as the girl's began descending the stairway to meet their dates. Many a girls passed, each one holding her own beauty and zest. However, I had eyes for none but my own Hermione. As she walked over to me, in her bluish silver dress robes that sparkled in the light the only word that could do her justice was godly.  
  
"You look gorgeous 'mione" I said to her, as she walked up and we latched arms.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Potter, you don't look half bad yourself" Hermione said, with a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I gave her an award winning smile back as we began to walk out of the common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall. When we entered the great hall, it looked simply magical. There were lights up around the ceiling and colorful decorations everywhere. I took Hermione over to a table and we sat down.  
  
Just like for the yule ball, the menu wasn't any specified coarse, but rather what ever you wanted. Hermione had Chicken Caesar salad while I had steak. Just watching her eat made me happy. However, I concentrated on getting through my meal and only stole glances at her every now and then. We dove into a conversation about her family and childhood. Her parents sounded like lovely people and she told me she couldn't wait until I met them. After the dishes were cleared away we began to dance. I was so worried that I wouldn't know how to dance but when we were out there it was all very natural. When she was in my arms I gently guided her across the floor. Finally, a slow song came one. I scooped her into my arms and held her close.  
  
At that moment, there was nobody but the two of us. She looked up into my eyes with tears in her eyes and whispered.  
  
"I love you Harry, I just love you so much" as several tears trickled down her cheeks. I began to cry as well.  
  
"Oh 'mione I love you more than life itself" I replied. She nuzzled her shoulder into my chest as we twirled gently along the dance floor. After the music turned fast again, I led her out of the Great Hall and into the Hogwarts garden. I took her over to a stone edge to a fountain and we both sat down. The dim lights radiated over her slick auburn hair as she smiled her pearly white teeth resembled smooth, silky waves of milk. She sparkled in the moonlight and again she was my goddess. I bent down and time seemed to slow down as my lips yearned to reach hers. As my rough lips touched her soft ones, they welcomed me in, and the kiss was long and sweet. While I was kissing her, I could only think of how lucky I was and how much I wanted, no I needed to be with Hermione Granger for the rest of my life.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hermione's point of view ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I love you Harry, I just love you so much" I said, as tears trickled down my cheeks. I just felt so overpowered by love for him.  
  
"Oh, 'mione I love you more than life itself" he replied. I loved it when he called me 'mione. It was his little pet name for me and I found it simply adorable. I nuzzled my head in his chest willing this moment to last forever. Harry's arms were guiding me out of the Great Hall and out into a beautiful rose garden. He looked so handsome with his messy hair and his pearly, green eyes. He resembled a warrior, strong, loving and protective. He bent down and made way towards my lips and I made no means to stop him. As his rough, chapped lips met mine, I fell in love with them. I knew that I wanted to be in his arms until the end of time and longer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back to Harry's point of view ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione smiles and I smile too. I then know that I have just kissed my childhood goodbye. For while in the dorm room I was nostalgic, in the rose garden I was anything but. I was kissing the past on the head and telling it off, saying it could go away now for the future had come and love was in the air.  
  
Twigs: That was good wasn't it?  
  
Kanga: Yes, yes, of course *looks preoccupied*  
  
Twigs: Kanga? What is it that you're so preoccupied by?  
  
Kanga: Well, I was just mentally counting how long it was since the last chapter came out.  
  
Twigs: Kanga- don't even try that on me. For both of us know that I sent you this chapter on the 22, but that you were on a trip to Switzerland and didn't get it back 'til the 27.  
  
Kanga: It's true, it's true *begins sobbing at Twigs feet*  
  
Twigs: *pats kanga awkwardly on the back* There, there, it'll be okay.  
  
Kanga: *sniffles and sits up a bit, with a conniving smile on her face* How about you review? That would make me really happy.  
  
Twigs: It would make me happy too and I would post the next chapter real quick 'cause I already have it partially written.  
  
Kanga: YAY!!! Don't forget that we are trying to reach a 100 reviews. Oh yeah- and here's two things. We got a list of fan stories that you should read and a trivia question.  
  
Stories:  
  
Harry Potter and The Exchange Student by: TheDreamsoftheDead (long but REALLY good)  
  
Calling by:LiteraryLuminary (she's a sweetie and her fic's a good read)  
  
Twigs: If I forgot anyone- harass me in your next e-mail. Secondly, if you've read any good Harry/Remus non slash stories, than just let me know and I'll check them out. You'll be getting a list of those later.  
  
Trivia Question: How many lights did Dumbledore put out with his putter- outer when he stood on privet drive in the first chapter of the first book? 


	12. Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Kanga; Hello!!!! Here you go, it's a new year, and here's a new chapter.  
  
Twigs; *glaring* why are you doing the introduction? That's my line.  
  
Kanga; sorry, god, you do it then.  
  
Twigs; no, I don't want to now. You've tainted it.  
  
Kanga; Fine, be that way. Anyway, yep, new chapter so..yeah. *to twigs* what are you meant to say anyway in these things?  
  
Twigs; For pete sake. Hey everyone, this is Twigs, got a new chapter for you. Please read and review as usual.*is interrupted*  
  
Kanga; oh yeah!!! Yeah, read and review, we want to get to a 100 remember. And there wasn't many last time. Recommend the story. Shout it from the hilltops!!! Declare it from.*Twigs clamps hand over her mouth*  
  
Twigs; Sorry about her, it was Christmas, she's British, she's just plain nuts, attribute it to whatever you want. But like she said, We want lotsa yummy reviews and we are eternally grateful for the ones we do get, so please keep em coming. Or Mr Whippy will have a Happy New Year. *grins manically*  
  
Kanga;*was singing psychotically, now runs away screaming at mention of Mr  
  
Whippy.* Twigs; *rolls her eyes and walks resignedly off after Kanga, to commit her*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next morning I awoke feeling new and refreshed. I was in love and life was good. As I pulled back my bed curtains and got out of bed, I saw that the next bed over Ron was doing the same thing. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom before Ron could. I hopped into the shower and really took my time making sure that I was properly clean. After that I spent extra time brushing my teeth and even put on cologne. I had new incentive to do myself up. I mean after all, nobody wants to kiss dog breath.  
  
Halfway through beginning to tame my hair, fists starting pounding on the door.  
  
"Harry, what in the world are you doing in there? Open up, the rest of us have to shower too!" Ron screamed. Seamus's voice joined him.  
  
"Yeah, Harry! I mean- I know you want to look good for your girlfriend and everything but you've been in there for close to an hour and only half of that was actually in the shower, let someone else have a chance!". I smiled at the impatience of my roommates.  
  
"One minute!" I hollered back at them. Finally, my hair was just the way I wanted it. I sauntered out of the bathroom with my robe on slung over my left arm and a smirk on my face.  
  
"Who's next boys?" I teased them. Before anybody could stop him, Neville dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Ron, Seamus and Dean banged on the door screaming about how he was a bloody bastard and none of this was fair. Ron finally turned to me.  
  
"Well look who's dressed to impress today" he teased. I just smiled at him.  
  
"Tease all you want Ron- I am in love and life is good" I replied floating around the room. All three of my present roommates started laughing.  
  
"Hey loverboy, might I suggest leaving your sunshine attitude at the door as you exit down the stairs to meet your fair maiden?" Dean added, snickering. I grabbed a pillow and whacked him round the head.  
  
"Fine!" I huffed, acting hurt. They all laughed as I threw on my school robe and flounced down into the common room. Upon entering I looked over at the puffy armchair by the fire. Hermione was seated there, beginning some Transfiguration homework that was due in a couple of days. I walked up to her and she looked up at me, closing her book.  
  
"How did you sleep last night sweetheart?" I asked her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled up at me.  
  
"Just fine handsome, how about you?" she replied.  
  
"Best sleep I've ever had" I said, sitting down in the chair next to her. She promptly got up and sat on my lap, I was pleasantly surprised.  
  
Training started the next morning and we talked a bit about how that would go. I didn't really like the idea of her training for war but there was no convincing her out of it. Also, I really wouldn't mind the company. I looked up to see Lavender walking towards us.  
  
"Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. I nodded but made no means of moving.  
  
"Alone?" she added, and I looked at Hermione who sighed and climbed off of my lap. I followed Lavender over into an abandoned corner.  
  
"Did Ron say anything to you about me?" she asked. I looked kind of oddly at her.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I responded. I didn't really know why she wanted to know and I didn't know if I should tell her.  
  
"Last night was so wonderful. I'm falling for him, he's a really great guy. I just don't know if he enjoyed it as much as I did" she said, her voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"I really think you should be talking to Ron" I told her. "If you really care about him, you can't sneak behind his back like this. I would hate it if Hermione was asking Ron about me. Just go talk to him, I've been his best mate for 5 years and he doesn't bite. Much.". She smiled at my joke.  
  
"Okay, I will. Thanks for the advice. By the way, Harry, I hope you can forgive me for being a bitch. I've really changed, and I hope that both you and Hermione could make an effort to be friends with me. Parvati thinks that I'm too intellectual now and although we're still friends, we're not as close as we used to be. Can you at least try to like me?" she requested.  
  
"Sure thing, Lavender" I said. She gave me a quick hug. When I went back to join Hermione, she picked up a book and read instead.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, she just wanted to apologize for being mean to me last year. She said she's changed and that she wants to be friends with us now" I replied. Hermione looked at me curiously.  
  
"Well, what did you tell her?" she asked.  
  
"I said that we'd give her a chance" I said. She frowned but then smiled.  
  
"I guess she deserves a second chance- maybe she has changed" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, never assume, after all that makes an ass out of you and me" I said. She laughed at my word play and I smiled in satisfaction. I looked up and saw that Ron was walking down into the common room. He walked over to where Lavender was sitting.  
  
"We need to talk" he said. She looked up at him from her lounge chair.  
  
"I agree, I need to know how you're feeling about me" she said. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll take a walk later" he replied. She smiled.  
  
"I'd really like that. I talked to Harry earlier, he accepted my apology. He thinks that he and Hermione could try to befriend me" she said. Smiling, he looked at her.  
  
"That's really great but I wouldn't have expected any less out of Harry or Hermione. They're just really great people, best friends a guy could ever ask for". Lavender looked at Ron one more time before he walked over to join Hermione and I.  
  
"Shall we go down to breakfast now?" Ron asked. Hermione and I both nodded fervently.  
  
"I'm starved" replied Hermione. I looked at her kind of oddly, Hermione was NEVER starved.  
  
"What caused the new surge of appetite?" Ron asked her. She just smiled mischievously in that irresistible way that only she can.  
  
"Well, they say that kissing burns calories" she winked at us and than led us out of the common room.  
  
Ron leaned in and whispered to me "You've got a sassy one" as we walked down the stairs.  
  
"That I have, but I wouldn't trade her for anything" I replied. We just both chuckled a bit before following her out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. After arriving at the table we all took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. I reached over Hermione to grab a plate and a bowl of porridge, and started piling the plate up with eggs and hash browns. After completing this extensive process Hermione swapped plates with me- taking my full one and giving me her empty one.  
  
"Why thank-you Mr. Potter" she said, smiling sweetly and digging in to MY breakfast.  
  
"Hey! Ron, is she allowed to do that?" I asked him indigently. Ron just gave me a playful look. "She's your girlfriend man, she can do anything she wants" Ron replied. I grunted and began filling my plate again.  
  
"You're not really mad at me, are you baby?" Hermione asked between bites. I broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Nah, I could never be mad at you babes" I said, bending over and giving her a peck on the lips. Just as we were finishing breakfast I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.  
  
"When you three finish breakfast you need to come up to my office, kepish?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure" I said curiously. She just gave us a brief smile and walked back up to the head table. After eating the rest of my breakfast I followed Ron and Hermione up to Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk when we arrived and there were three chairs opposite the desk. She motioned for us to take a seat and than she began to speak to us.  
  
"I know you're all curious as to why you were called up to my office. It's about your training which you are to begin tomorrow. After much contemplation, we have decided that you three are the only people who will undergo training. Training is harsh and extensive, and training will be specified to meet each individuals needs. Although many drills will be group, many will be personal as well. Training starts early and often runs late which means you MUST stay on top of your work. Harry especially- who will be doing Occulemsy has to be extra careful, although he may have the upperhand since he takes Dueling for Experts, although that mainly deals with magical dueling. The order is currently undergoing similar training to your own. I wish you all luck, do you have any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, I do actually Professor. Since I'm a girl, will I be less challenged than Harry and Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. Although Remus may go a bit easier on the physical component, I feel that you'll be very satisfied by the degree of your workout. I assure you that things will never get too easy" McGonagall said before smiling slightly. "Now all of you should enjoy your Sunday, tomorrow is the beginning of a very long day".  
  
Sunday was a very enjoyable day. Lavender joined us and we hung out under the apple tree by the lake all afternoon. Hermione fluttered around reading famous Wizarding quotations while Lavender drew and Ron and I played chess. I had never known Lavender to be a very good artist- but she was amazing. She did an excellent sketch of the afternoon and told Ron that after it was completed it could be his. I knew it would turn out well, I had seen it. Being hand drawn, rather than photography Lavender brought out all of our best characteristics. It was a wonderful afternoon.  
  
"Harry, Harry- wake up" I heard, as Remus gently shook me. I rolled over and moaned, before remembering that today was the first day of training.  
  
"Okay Remus- I'm up, I'm up" I grumbled, as I watched Ron crawl out of bed. It was 6 a.m. and in the words of a good friend, too damn early. I through on some clothes and made my way down to the common room. Hermione looked the most awake of any of us (besides Remus) but even she looked tired. Remus handed out some pepper up potion.  
  
"You won't be getting that everyday but since you're rookies, bottoms up" Remus said as we downed the potion. I felt slightly more alert but not by much. "Don't worry guys, you'll be up in no time". Upon arriving outside, I mentally thanked Remus for telling us to dress warm. It was freezing and I felt that even the warm attire he had advised as with still left me feeling cold.  
  
"I want 10 laps around the lake, 9 for Hermione if she wishes" Remus said. I looked at him incrediously. Each lap around the lake was half a mile! "I know that Harry" he said after I brought this to his attention "but you're not getting out of it, so get running". I was tired after 5 laps and when Hermione didn't take a rain check at 9, I envied her. When asking her later why she didn't take the easy way out, she told me that it was more a matter of respect than anything. She wanted to be drilled just as hard as the guys and if that meant running until you puked, than so be it.  
  
"Now that you guys are all worked up, I want 40 push ups and 50 sit ups" Remus added. Both Ron and I groaned. Finally we agreed and crouched to the ground. After the workout was complete Remus spoke again.  
  
"I am sorry that you all felt extreme pain today but it is only natural. We'll keep doing this workout until it gets easy and then we'll kick it up a notch. You can all hit the showers before breakfast, except Harry, whom I'd like to speak with". I walked over to Remus as I watched Ron and Hermione hurry up the stairs to the showers.  
  
"So, what's up Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing much, tough training session" I replied. Remus nodded, while smiling faintly.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be starting Occulemency lessons with Professor Snape tomorrow and I don't want you causing any trouble" he said. I just gave him an angry look.  
  
"He's always the one who provokes me" I said in my defense.  
  
"Be that as it may, it is essential that you at least try to get along with Severus. I have tried in the past couple of months and he's not as bad as he seems" he added sympathetically.  
  
"Fine! I'll try to get along with him- don't mind all that he's ever done to me" I said, before storming off. Remus was right on my tail.  
  
"See, this was what I was afraid of. You need to get rid of the anger. I want you to think about how you can work towards making the relationship a positive one and then if he's still an ass we'll talk, okay?" he asked. I gave him a reluctant look.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can try" I said. He smiled at me.  
  
"That's the spirit raven" he said. I smiled extra large at the nickname.  
  
"Raven?" I asked. He smiled at me.  
  
"Yes, when you were little we used to call you little raven, but quite frankly I think you've grown out of the 'little' thing, so now you're Raven" he replied. "Do you mind it?"  
  
"Not at all, I think I like it" I said.  
  
"You'd better" he joked, as we walked back to the castle with his arm around me.  
  
Twigs: *weeps* That was so beautiful.  
  
Kanga: *hands her a tissue and puts her arm around her* There, there, it'll be okay.  
  
Twigs: * crying* But.but.he's Raven.that's so cute. *Kanga looks at her oddly and she runs off sobbing*  
  
Kanga: I should go after her, probably PMS, but remember to Review.we've passed 90, let's reach 100 (not that you should stop there)! Good job guys, bye! We'll both see you for chapter 13.  
  
Trivia Question: Is Twigs American or British? Kanga? 


End file.
